


We Were The Stars In The Sky

by PotstickersAndKale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Food, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Plane Crash, Protective Kara Danvers, Smut, Stars, but they wont die, kindish lost au but not really, they are strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotstickersAndKale/pseuds/PotstickersAndKale
Summary: Kara Danvers missed her flight to London.The only thing she thought is going to come out from this is Cat firing her.She never thought she is going to meet THE Lena Luthor, the world named scientist. She definitely never dreamed of calling her a friend after a few hours from their first meeting.But she also didn't expect their plane to crash on a desert island.ORLena Luthor helps a blond woman to get to the business class lobby where she realized she fall in love with the stranger.She also never thought she will need to be so close to her, not after she fell from the sky into the ocean.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. I'm Lena, nice to meet you

## I'm Lena, nice to meet you

“This is the final boarding call for passenger Kara Danvers booked on flight BAW268 to London. Please proceed to gate 4 immediately”

Kara started running. She ran as fast as she could. Kara knew she can’t miss this flight or else Cat will kill her. In one hand she had a brown bag with pastries while her other hand was busy stuffing a doughnut into her mouth. She could see the gate just a few meters in front of her. Kara tried waving to the checkup point, trying to make them wait just a few more minutes. But it was too late.  
While Kara got there the door was already closed. “Please, I must get on this flight! my boss is going to kill me!”. The lady at the counter looked at her with a smirk on her face. “You should have hurry getting here and not just… eating”, she said while starring at the brown bag in Kara’s hand. Kara wanted to answer, but she decided it’s probably going to be the best to try being nice to this lady, especially if she wants to ask her for help. ”Well, hmm… the food on the flight isn’t my favorite kind”, the lady just nodded respectfully. “Hmm, I was wondering, is there any way you can check when is the next flight to London with available tickets?” The lady typed something on her computer and said, “Next flight is American Airlines, departure within 2 hours. There are a few more tickets left in the business class. Would you like me to switch your ticket?”.

Thinking of sitting in business class was scary to Kara. She knew Cat is not going to like it, but she had no choice if she wanted to get to London on time, or at least not too late. “yes thank you, you can charge the difference on the same card”. A few minutes later and Kara walked away, holding the card tightly to her chest. This time she had no interest in being late for the flight, so she just walked to gate 6, hoping the time will pass fast.  
Kara sat on one of the gray airport chairs, wondering how to tell Cat what happened. She started writing a message to Cat but it didn’t look well. It looked like Kara was going to cry from being sorry although she wasn’t, at least that’s what she said to herself.  
With that, Kara decided for the first time in her life as Cat Grants’ employee to say nothing. The less Cat knew about the situation right now was the best, the worst-case Kara can pay the difference herself. All Kara could think of at that moment was the fact that she was going to spend almost 11 hours of flight on business class. She might even find something good to eat. They might even have sticky buns, and with that thought, Kara just smiled while imagining the picture of flying sticky buns in her head.

Less than five minutes after Kara closed her eyes, she felt someone looking at her. When Kara opened her eyes she saw a lady. 

The lady standing in front of her and looking down at her. 

The lady had black hair.  
Her hair was so black and Kara felt like she was looking into space, although she could not see stars in her hair. Her eyes were green, like grass growing after the first rain. Kara just found herself staring back at this black space hair lady without saying a word. "You are in business class, why are you waiting here?". It took Kara a few seconds to realize that the lady was talking to her, she shifted her head to her ticket starring at the business class label. "Hmm ya, apparently I'm. Why wouldn't I sit here? like I don't mind if you like standing up waiting, but I rather sit". And at this moment Kara felt just dumb. She was always talking too much. But right now she was talking too much to an unknown lady with spectacular hair.  
“Well, you know there is a business class club. Like you can wait there and sit on a real sofa and have some real food, you paid for this so why won't you use it?". Kara felt dumb, again. It was the second time she was acting dumb in front of this lady, who was trying to help her. "Ho? I didn't know that it's the first time at the business club for me," Kara said with a smile and stood up, she stuffed her things in her hands and then turned around just to see the lady still standing there. 

So she did the only one thing that felt right. 

"I'm Kara, Kara Danvers. thank you for telling me about it", Kara raised her hand and the lady took it to a handshake.  
Her hand was soft, but underneath the softness, Kara felt a bit of scratchiness. Like those hands aren't just soft, they worked in their life.  
"Hey Kara, I'm Lena. Nice to meet you". 

Kara couldn't stop herself from smiling and Lena smiled back. 

It was like they were handshaking for ages, so Kara took her hand down and let Lena lead her to the club. While Kara followed Lena in the airports' hallways she felt something familiar about her like she already saw her once, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

It was when they entered the club when Kara suddenly stopped walking and just stared at Lena. "Are you coming in? or are you afraid of being here?", Lena said with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry for asking it like that, but are you Lena Luthor?, like THE Lena Luthor?".  
By the look that Lena gave her Kara figure out she was right, and that she was standing in front of Lena fucking Luthor. The world-named scientist, the same scientist who was nominated to the Nobel Prize last year, the one who should actually win it but instead of her men got it, like always.  
"So you figured it out, ha?", Lena asked shyly, no smile this time. She looked like she hoped Kara wouldn't recognize her. Like Lena wanted to be just-Lena for her. Kara regret she even said it, but she was also too much excited about meeting Lena Luthor. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow miss Luthor, I just.. I admire your work so much and I can't believe you actually talked to me like I'm no-one!". Lena raised an eyebrow, "you are not no-one, you are Kara Danvers, I'm sure you did something amazing in your life". 

Kara couldn't stop herself from bursting into a huge laughter.  
Between laughing and breathing Kara was able to say some other stupid things. Things like how she is working for Cat Grant since forever, and how she managed to stay there and not achieve her dream of being a reporter.  
Lena just starred herself and Kara found herself relaxing, and embarrassed. 

Why the hell would I say those things to Lena Luthor? like I just met her and all I can do is fangirl about her. Kara knew she needs to stop be a weirdo. 

"I truly am sorry miss... I mean Lena. I was just excited to meet you. Not that I wasn't excited when you helped me. I mean... I should just stop talking" Kara started playing with her bag. She hoped Lena would just walk away and leave her alone, she was too embarrassed. "You did nothing wrong Kara. I'm just, well... let's say I don't use to get nice compliments when people recognize me, so I always stay alert". Kara nodded slowly, she understood why she was saying that.  
Since it was discovered that her brother, Lex, wasn't such a good person, people started thinking that Lena is the same because they are family. 

"So... you said there is real food here, would you mind leading the way?"' Kara asked shyly, hoping that changing the subject will make Lena smile again, Kara liked Lena's smile.  
Lena's smile looked like the sun, and together with her space-black-hair, she looked like she was a solar system of her own.  
And indeed Lena smiled, she looked relieved and was happy to show Kara the way to the food. 

When Lena said to Kara that she will have some REAL FOOD Kara never thought she was going to see 2 long tables full of fresh food. Kara skipped fast the veggies area, bumping a bit into Lena while doing it, she rushed to the goodies section. The smell of fresh croissants made Kara feel at home, and she realized she was super hungry. It's been an hour since she ate the doughnut and well, Kara was always hungry.  
”OMG, these are so good!" Kara found herself saying and filling a plate with five croissants. Lena looked at Kara's plate with a shocked look on her face. "Is there something wrong?" Kara looked worried at Lena. "No, not at all. I'm just amazed by the amount of food you can eat. In a good way I mean".  
All that Kara could do was smile, her mouth was full of chocolaty croissants and she said, or at least tried to say that she is known for eating a lot, but all that came from a mouth was "I just LOVE food". This time she didn't feel dumb for saying that, she felt like she can eat next to Lena and Lena won't judge her for that.

She definitely did not expect to see Lena take some green veggies and a cup of tea. "How can you choose to eat kale and carrots while you have all those other amazing food here!" she said, almost yelling. "I just love kale" Lena stated. Kara just stared at her with big eyes, her eyes looked like they were yelling at Lena that she is crazy for choosing to eat kale.  
This time Kara decided to say nothing, she knew she would see Lena on the plane later so she can make kale jokes then. So she just made a lemon face and walked to sit in those real sofas Lena mentioned earlier, and it was amazing. Kara felt like she was sitting on a huge fluffy marshmallow so she just let herself curl on the sofa.  
Lena came and sat next to her, they sat there quietly and for a moment Kara forgot they were in the club and it was the first time she let herself look around. It was fancy, everything looked new and shining. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling spreading beautiful light all over. 

The thing that interrupted Kara the most was the people, they all looked so heavy and they had an important look on their face like they are some big men. "Hey Lena, are people here always so serious?" Kara whispered, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear Lena's answer but she needed to know. It was the first time Kara saw so many people and not even one smile. Well, there was one smile, Lena's smile. Kara felt relieved to see Lena smiling. "Most of the time yes. I guess almost everyone here are flying for work and they might rather stay at home” she answered with a smile. Kara didn’t know what she should answer, she had so many questions she wanted to ask Lena, and she had to remind herself that she doesn’t know that’s women, not really. So she just kept eating, shoving croissant after croissant into her mouth waiting to finally board the plane.

*********

Lena had to stop herself from staring at Kara, and she found it difficult. Something about that blond woman felt different from other people, Kara was like a sun in the room. Lena never saw someone smiling so much, or eating so much, especially not in this lobby. That was the main reason she approached Kara when she saw her by the gate, she just couldn’t resist approaching this pretty blond woman who held a business class ticket in her hand.  
The only thing Lena could say now, when she was in the lobby, sitting next to Kara was that she is absolutely not regretting that, she felt like maybe she can really become friends with Kara, she even hoped for this. 

She looked at Kara shoving croissant into her mouth, something about watching Kara eat made Lena feel calm, like she was surrounded by friends, the kind of friend that doesn’t scare to eat in public even if she is a woman.  
Lena took out her laptop and went through some emails from work, she wanted to be free on the flight and for one time not to work, especially because it looked like she might be able to talk to someone not only about her research or work. She even rather talking about food with Kara than watching movies on the flight and she hoped Kara is thinking the same. Although she knew Kara is going to be thrilled about the business class thing and how different it is from economy class, way different. 

When Lena finally finished going through all her emails she saw that it is almost time to depart the flight. She looked to her side only to see Kara looking at her, her glasses fell on her nose and Lena could see how blue Kara’s eyes are, they were so blue just like the ocean, her eyes were so deep and Lena could feel herself drowning only from staring at Kara’s eyes.  
Lena had to swallow saliva to be able to come back to herself and remember why she looked at Kara in the first place. “It’s almost time to get on the plane, you should get ready”. “Is there a bathroom here or should I go to those near the gate?”’ Kara asked quietly like she doesn’t want anyone else to hear her. Lena started laughing and pointed to the big sign that said “RESTROOM”. Kara rolled her eyes and snored over Lena, Lena couldn't help it and she gave her the kale look. Kara walked to the restroom, leaving Lena alone on the sofa. Lena realized she should also go to the restroom, something inside her told her she should wait until Kara comes back, but she also wanted to be ready to go on the plane on time. She entered quietly into the restroom only to find out it was empty. She happily entered one of the cells only to hear one of the doors opens and someone stepping outside. When she finished and got out of her cell she realized she is standing in front of Kara, well it was Kara’s back. 

Lena could see all the colors in her hair. Her hair is beautiful Lena thought to herself, she just kept standing there. Lena probably stood there, staring at Kara’s hair, more than she realized, because she suddenly realized Kara is facing her making a face of ArE You oK?  
“Oh umm, sorry, I guess I was just daydreaming”’ Lena said, feeling the awkwardness in the air. Kara just turned back to the mirror so Lena approached the sink next to her. She tried to be fucus on washing her hands but she found herself looking at Kara through the mirror. What the hell I’m doing, I don’t know her, why the hell can’t I stop looking at her. Lena found herself dragging to those thoughts. She harried up finishing washing her hands and walked out very fast, leaving Kara behind.

She came back quickly to the spot they sat and started packing her laptop and cleaning the area. Lena didn't like leaving trash and mess behind her. When she finished cleaning Kara was also there packing her staff and she packed the last croissant into her bag.  
It was quiet between them. The only noise around was the nose other people made, which was almost not existing. Lena could almost hear Kara steps around the lobby when suddenly Noises started to appear in the lobby while people started going to the gate and Kara with them. Lena realized she is almost the last person in the lobby. She went to the food table and grabbed some pastries, she might find a use for them later, and headed to the gate. 

On the line, she could see Kara somewhere before her. Lena felt relieved and started hoping that Kara won't be near her on the flight. Lena was afraid. She was frightened that she won't be able to function, not if Kara will be next to her in a tiny place like a plane for almost 12 hours.  
But then it also seems magical, and Lena felt confused. She didn't know what to hope for. But why am I still thinking about that, she was just being nice because I helped her. That's all. 

“Miss, can you go ahead please?”, the man behind her on the line asked kindly. Lena smiled and rushed to board the plane. She walked on the jet bridge, it felt longer than what she was used to. She entered the plain looking for her seat, it was next to the window on the second row, Lena’s favorite place. Lena sat down and took a book out of her bag, she crossed her legs and started reading knowing she has at least 40 minutes before they’ll start the take-off.

“Hmm, hey Lena”. Lena looked to her side only to see Kara standing next to her. “Hey Kara, long time no see”’ Lena tried to joke. It seems like this stupid joke worked on Kara because she grinned a bit and rolled her eyes saying “ya right, 10 minutes apart are WAY too much”. Lena was quiet, she was not sure if Kara just joking with her or she really think so, it was the first time in a long time that someone suggested they want to be next to Lena.  
“I know it’s dumb, but, I wanted to ask you... Hmm, I have never been to London before and I always love looking in the window while landing, would you mind switching places? Only when we land. I don’t want to interfere”.  
Lena burst into laughter, but when she saw Kara’s terrified look on her face she said “sure, I don't mind. Where is your place?”. “Oh, I’m just here next to you, but I got the middle one. No window for Danvers today”. Lena couldn’t resist but smiling and Kara went back to her chair. 

Not more than 10 seconds later and Lena felt a warmth next to her and she saw Kara pushing her hand to her, “let’s see if I can reach you” Kara said. Kara stretched her hand and she looked like a 3 years old climbing into the fridge looking for ice cream to eat. “So are you going to cooperate or not?”, Kara said.  
Her eyes were wide open staring at Lena like a puppy. It made Kara seem even more like a child, only this time she got caught while trying to grab the ice cream.  
Lena rolled her eyes and took Kara’s hand, she knew Kara could reach her but she decided to go with her, enjoying the company and the sunny lady sitting next to her.  
They held hands for ages, or that’s how Lena felt. Kara’s hand was soft and strong, her gripe was tight and Lena could see Kara knuckles gripping her hand tight.  
They had to separate themself when other classes started boarding the plane, Lena had a good feeling about this flight. She actually felt that she might be able to ask Kara to meet her in London, and maybe even they'll be back on the same flight.  
Lena let herself flew into her own dreams, she never saw someone as her friend, and here Kara was, a total stranger who looks like she actually enjoying sitting next to her. A stranger who didn’t bring up her brother or a family, a friend.

Lena couldn’t listen to the safety briefing this time, the only reason for that was Kara. Kara decided to make faces at her all the time and Lena just couldn’t listen.  
Not that she needed it, she flew in her life more times than she could possibly remember.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight ALL9707 with service from Los Angeles to London. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight.”

And at that moment, when the plane is headed to take of Lena remembers she is terrified of flying and especially of taking off and landing. She just felt like her brain is melting, her hands trembling and at those moments she knew she did not have control over her body. Her life depended on this huge machine and some stranger pressing buttons.  
All the Kara situation made her forget it and she wasn’t mentally ready. She felt her heart racing and pounding and she saw her hands become white. She hoped Kara won't notice it, it’s definitely not going to help her.  
Suddenly she felt someone gripping her arm, she looked to the side to see Kara with a worried look on her face. Kara’s touch was gentle, it was like she is saying ‘I’m here, don't worry’ but without using words. Lena closed her eyes and felt Kara’s grip getting a bit tighter, Kara didn’t say anything, but within 5 minutes they were in the air and Lena felt like she can breathe again.


	2. Fruity pizza and kale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, happy Thursday everyone!   
> The weekend is almost here :)
> 
> so this chapter is a bit shorter, I hope you gonna like it :)
> 
> Have a safe flight~

# CHAPTER 2- Fruity pizza and kale

Kara saw Lena’s face and she knew exactly what she needs to do, or at least her instincts told her what to do. Before she could even realize it she was holding Lena’s arm, hoping it won't make the situation worse.  
She could feel Lena relaxing a bit and falling into her grip. She knew she doesn't need to say anything. 

A few minutes later, Kara saw that Lena is breathing normally again, her face was white and she still looked terrified but she could see some color coming back to her.

“Are you okay Lena? Is there something I can do?”, she asked gently. 

Lena’s eyes were closed and it looked like she is focusing on breathing so Kara decided to leave her alone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you’re seated.”

Kara harried up to open her seatbelt so she will be able to approach Lena. She carefully leaned next to Lena.  
The good thing about flying in business class was apparently that Kara could literally sit on the floor next to Lena without interfering with someone.  
So Kara just sat there looking at Lena and not sure what she should do.

After a few more minutes when all Lena did was sitting there with closed eyes Kara decided to take action, she was worried about Lena.  
Kara took Lena’s hand and held her between her hands, pressing gently Lena’s knuckles who looked like there is no blood in them.

“Is the lift of over?”’ Lena asked.  
Her voice was broken. 

“Yes’ it’s all done”, she said, taking Lena’s other hand and bringing back the blood flow to her. 

Lena opened her eyes and Kara could see tears. The tears just made Lena’s eyes look more green, but with fear.  
It was like Kara could read Lena through her eyes.  
And for a moment it was just like they were alone, looking at each other eyes without saying anything.

“Excuse me miss, but you shouldn’t seat here. It’s not safe. Please get back to your seat”.

Kara looked up and saw a flight attended standing beside them.

Lena took her hand out of Kara’s grip, and Kara immediately missed this touch. She felt safe there, but she had to go back to her seat, just next to Lena but also far away.  
Kara pulled herself up and walked back to her seat, leaning her look over Lena.

After moments that seems like forever, Lena opened her window cover and the light shined inside, making the cabin look a bit happier.  
The sky where shining, although Kara couldn’t see everything outside she could tell they were already above the clouds. 

Kara had to hold herself from running to the window and looking at the view outside. 

It was like Lena could read Kara’s mind when she rose from her seat and approached her.

“you know you can just go and look outside. I can sit at your seat, I don't mind”. 

Kara’s face lit and she jumped onto Lena’s seat and buried her face in the window watching the clouds. She felt like a child flying for the first time, and this flight was kinda The first time.

Only then Kara started looking around her, looking at the business class view.  
The seats were huge, like cells. They all had their own doors, tv, and even a small closet for shoes.  
Kara let herself fall into the chair, the chair was so comfy and Kara could see herself spending all flight sleeping.

“Kara I-” 

“Are you ok? Do you need to change back? I can do this”’ Kara answered fast, without even looking at Lena.

“No it’s all good’ I’m fine sitting here”’ Lena answered with a smile on her face. “I… I just wanted to thank you. You know for before…”  
Lena’s voice was quiet, it was like Lena trying to say sorry. 

“Lena... I just wanted to help you. You don’t need to be sorry. You are my friend, and.. even if you were a total stranger I would try to help you. You… you looked so scared and I was scared for you.”

“Friend?”, Lena asked, her eyes were wide open like she was surprised to hear that. 

“Hmm ya... I hope it’s okay that I called you like that. Like I know we just met, but…”, Lena raised her finger like she is telling Kara to be quiet. 

“No it’s ok, you can call me friend. I would love that. It’s just been a long time since I made new friends. Especially like you…”

“Like me? What do you mean by that?”’  
Kara didn't know if it was a compliment or not, she wanted so hard that Lena gonna say what does it mean. 

“As I know, I’m eating a lot and it seems new to you, but like… I’m a normal person, what can be so special about being friends with me?”  
Those words came out of Kara’s mouth before she was able to stop herself. And she felt dumb, again. Only this time if she wanted to run away she can’t.

Lena rolled her eyes and looked at Kara.  
“Ya, you can eat A LOT, you are the worst I've seen in my entire life”. 

“I...WhAt”.  
Kara felt like someone is punching her stomach. She knew Lena was joking but it still hurt her a bit.  
“I’m not eating THAT MUCH”. She answered fast, waving her hand.

“Oh darling, you do. And I like it about you.”

*******

Lena took out a book from her bag, cuddling in the middle seat, trying not to look in Kara’s way.  
Since she joked about Kara’s eating habits Kara looked at her with puppy eyes and Lena knew that the last thing she needs right now is watching puppy-Kara or she would melt on the spot. 

They had a long flight ahead and Kena knew she won’t be able to avoid her friend all this time. 

Lena couldn’t get pass threw more than five pages in her book, she found daydreaming and thinking.  
Why the hell I even look at her. I don’t know her. I should stop seeing her as a friend, who the hell makes friends in 2 hours?

And with that Lena found herself doing something she rarely does, she asked a question, friendly question.

“So Kara, pineapple on pizza. What do you think about that?”

“OF COURSE!”, Kara almost yelled, dragging some looks to them from the other passengers. 

“Pizza can go with everything, almost everything. Like I can’t see myself eating pizza with kale, I can’t see myself eating kale at all. Too green for me”  
Kara said, looking too excited about the conversation. 

“How can you eat fruits on pizza? I truly can’t get it Kara. Why would you combine those things?”  
Lena said grinning. 

Kara just stared at her, looking disbelieving and rolling her eyes. 

“And what so bad about kale? It’s healthy and actually nice”. 

If Lena thought she saw Kara looking at her disbelieving before she was wrong. Because right now Kara stared at her with the most disbelieving look Lena ever saw in her entire life, and she saw many of those thanks to growing up with Luthors.

Lena could feel it in her bones.  
It was like Kara looking at her intestines whispering to them *don’t eat the kale, why would you do that? It’s rabbit food*

So Lena decided to leave it there, ordered a kale drink and enjoyed watching Kara's reaction. 

*******

When Lena told Kara about the kale, Kara couldn’t resist reacting as she did. She knew she might hurt Lena, not that she cared THAT MUCH.  
She did, but it was still strange for her to sit so close to Lena Luthor and actually talk to her. So she tried to take whatever she could because she knew it probably never happened again, even if they joked about seeing each other after the flight.  
For the first time in her life, Kara decided not to hope too much, so she won’t be too sad when it won’t happen.

The window next to her was a little bit bigger than what she used in fights. 

She could see themselves flying and crossing almost all the United States, flying north. Kara stopped now and then to look where they were. When she saw they were supposed to fly above Greenland she was thrilled, even if she won't see anything, just thinking about telling her sister later that ‘she was in Greenland’ made her smile.

“Look Lena’ this cloud looks like a giraffe!”. 

Kara found herself saying with excitement.  
She felt like a 3 years old girl right now, but she did not care about it. Even Lena laughed a bit when Kara said it. 

“Hoo and this one looks like a potsticker! OMG, a potstickers clouds! I wish I could eat them!”.Kara said, feeling her stomach talking to her.

And at that moment, Kara had the worst potstickers craving she ever had. Suddenly each one of the clouds looked like potstickers. 

“But I guess these aren't cooked potstickers. They are too white, Aren’t they?”’ Lena asked without looking in Kara’s direction.

Kara didn’t know what to answer, she just shrugged and came back looking outside.

*******

Lena fell asleep no long after that.  
She didn’t even have time to see what she got when she heard the pleasure sound Kara’s mouth made when she ate. 

So she really is a food monster inside a blond woman. 

It wasn’t long after when Lena decided to look where they are. They were just about to fly above the ocean, something that terrified Lena a lot. 

She was afraid of water since she could remember, and she also hates flying. She started thinking if she should talk to Kara about that, in case she would need help. But she had the feeling that Kara would notice on her own, and she also didn't want to interrupt Kara. 

Kara was staring at her screen watching a movie, and Lena just couldn’t bring herself to make this talk.

She wasn't even sure if she trusts Kara with that. 

In the end, she is working for Cat Grant and aspiring to be a reporter.  
And this talk can give her a huge thing to write about.  
So Lena gave up and decided to try and sleep.  
At least she won’t be aware of the fact they are above the ocean in a plane.

*******

Lena felt like she didn’t sleep at all when the plane started shaking. She woke up to see a catatonic situation. 

Flight attendants were running all over the plane, trying to calm the passengers.  
It didn't seem to work because people were shouting and Lena could hear a crying baby in the distance.

In the beginning, Lena thought it’s just another air pocket, a big one.  
But something felt wrong, absolutely wrong. Lena could feel it in her guts.  
People looked terrified.

Lena looked to her side only to see Kara’s worried face.  
It was the first time since they met when she saw Kara without a smile.

Kara looked terrified like she knew something that Lena didn’t. 

Lena could see how Kara's hands grabbed her chair with her palms.  
Her knuckles looked so tense, her whole body seemed so tense, and for a second Lena forgot where they are.

For a second Lena forgot about the hustle that was going on. For a second she forgot she was flying above the ocean, and all she saw was Kara's muscles twitching.

The reality came back to Lena when she felt the plane shaking, really shaking.  
Bags started to roll over the class and Lena found herself closing her eyes and crying. 

For the first time in many years, Lena was petrified.  
Growing with the Luthors made her repress her own feelings together with the "Luthor moto" that you can't show the world what you feel or think

At that moment, she didn't even care if someone was going to see her crying. She just wanted it to be over.

But it didn't.

Lena felt the plane starting to full.  
She felt her breathing getting heavier. The oxygen masks fell over and Lena grabbed hers. Holding the mask close to her face, breathing heavily.  
She felt like she had no control over her body.  
She felt like this is the end.

Suddenly she felt something touching her.  
Kara tried to reach her with her hand. She could see the tears dropping on Kara’s cheeks.  
Lena tried to get Kara’s hand, she tried so hard to feel her fingers, so she won’t feel alone.

But their hands never met.  
Lena felt like she was flying, with no control of her own body. She saw the sky above her.  
She was also falling, attached to her chair.  
Her hair was a mess, waving in the open air. She felt the cold air on her bare skin. 

The last thing Lena saw before she passed out was Kara falling near her. She wasn’t sure if it’s a dream or not.

And then everything went black.


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday!
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)

# CHAPTER 3- Falling

Water. 

Lena’s eyes opened on the moment her body fell in the water. She felt like she has woken up from a nightmare, the worst one she has ever had.  
The first thing she noticed was that she was soaked.  
It took her one more moment to realize that she was in the freaking ocean, where her feet can't even touch the ground underneath her.  
And with that realization, Lena started freaking out.

She felt her lungs getting full of water. Lena realized she can't breathe, her breath was short and fast. She started hyperventilating while the panic flew through her veins.  
Lena tried to keep her head above the water, her legs kicked the water but Lena felt like she can't control her actions. It was like she was swimming in the air, almost flying.  
The cold started to infiltrate Lena's body, she started shaking, it felt to her like her bones were also shaking.

Desperately, she started looking around, looking for something to hold on to, or someone. But she couldn't see anyone.  
She tried to yell for help, but the voice just didn’t come out of her throat.

And at that moment, Lena realized she must calm herself down.  
"No matter what happens to you, even when you are deep down in shit you must have control of your body. Know your place. You are a Luthor. Luthors don't just give up, they win."  
Lilian's voice, Lena's mother, appeared in Lena's mind.  
So for the first time in a long time, Lena took her mother's words, soaking them in saying to herself you can do it. Stop being a frightened bitch. Get yourself in your own hands, don't trust anyone to you would die.  
Lena hated herself for thinking that, but somehow it worked. Lena let loose her body and stopped moving. It was the first time she got a good look around her and of the situation she was in.

She was in the water, a fact she already knew. But she wasn’t alone. The water was filled with suitcases, plane parts, and trash.  
She could see something that looked like people floating in the water. Lena wasn’t sure she wanted to know if these are indeed people. She was afraid of what she might see.

It was sunset time. The sun was almost down, leaving pinkish trails in the sky. She could see so many colors in the sky, it was like she was looking at drawing in the museum. The clouds were in deep pink color, almost like roses.  
Lena took deep breaths, staring at the sky as they went darker and darker, leaving only darkness behind. 

Lena knew she needed to find something to hold on to before it was completely dark.  
Looking carefully around, trying not to miss anything, Lena spotted something. “Is... Is that a co... coast?”’ Lena found a voice.  
Her voice was broken, shivering from the cold. She almost didn't recognize her own voice.  
Far before her, she could see what seemed like trees, she also saw smoke coming from nowhere.  
And with a tiny hope in her heart, Lena started doing something she never thought she would do again.  
Lena started swimming.

Lena hasn't swum for years, not since her mom died.  
Lena didn't remember all the details from her mother's death.  
The main thing she remembered was that it was a beautiful day.  
They hang out near a pretty amazing lake, where the water was so blue and Lena could see fish swimming in there. They swam and played in the water. It was a good day, until it wasn't anymore.  
At one point of the day, at noon, Lena’s mom didn't make it back to the shore.  
She drowned. Young Lena saw her mom drowning, fighting the water. But Lena couldn't do anything, she was so young. Although deep in her heart she knew she couldn’t do something to help her mom Lena used to blame herself for her mother's death. Once in a while, Lena would get angry about the fact she did nothing, not even tried to call for help.

Since then Lena was afraid of the water, of swimming, and even flying above the water was a terrifying thing for her.

It was after that when Lena moved to the Luthors. Lena was so young and she didn't have many memories from her mom. Only a few powerful, beautiful ones. Lena kept those memories in secret deep in her heart, sharing them with no-one.

But now she was swimming. It seemed to her like she was swimming for ages, not even getting closer to the shore. She started getting tired and her muscles hurt.  
Lena felt like she wouldn't make it to the end.  
Suddenly, Lena saw something getting closer to her. It was someone.  
She felt a tight grip around her torso, dragging her to the shore.  
She didn’t even try to see who it was, didn't try to talk, didn't do anything.

She let the stranger take her to a safe place, a place where she will feel safe.  
Lena didn't have time to do something, or even think, when she felt something solid beneath her.  
It was sand.  
Lena has never been so happy before in her entire life from seeing sand. She actually used to hate the sand. It was itchy, and always got stuck in weird places.  
It also reminded her of the coast which directly brought water up to her mind.  
But today she was so happy to stand on the sand, to touch it, to feel safe.

Lena reached the ground and let herself fall into it, lying on her back. She watched as the sky went darker and darker and felt her squeezed clothes getting heavier and heavier on her body. She saw how strong the moon was, his reflection was bright on the water leaving trails of white shining light all over. The stars were shining above her head, and, although the circumstances Lena was amazed by this beauty. She could see the Ursa Major clear for the first time in years. Then she recognized the north star, the Polaris. He was so beautiful. Shining above Lena's sky leaving drops of sadness on Lena's cheeks.

Suddenly she saw a face above her, blocking from her the sky, the stars, and leaving her staring in the face.  
It was a man.  
Lena couldn't read the face, she saw a sadness in the eyes, but she also felt anger. It was like the eyes were on fire.  
The man's dark eyes shined from the light of the stars. He had dark hair. The hair was so messy, spreading all over his face, soaked in water. It seems like he just came out of a war.

After a few moments of quiet, only looking at each other, he handed his hand to Lena. “Come on then, I’ll help ya, you should stand up”. Lena took his hand and tried to stand up. The grip was tight and strong, his hands were scratchy, she could feel some cuts on them and felt dry blood on the hand.

But then, while standing up she felt the pain. Sharp pain appeared in her lower leg, she felt like her left foot was burning.  
She fell back to the ground, leaning on her back trying to take a look at her leg. It was too dark to see something but Lena could say that something was wrong. Even the tiniest toe movement felt like someone was touching her with something so warm and sharp, so she found herself lying on her back trying not to cry.

“I think you might have sprained your ankle, it could be much worse”. The man said.  
Lena wanted to answer sarcastically about how girls are weaker than a man so he shouldn’t talk about what might have been. But she couldn’t say it. She just couldn't say anything. She just wanted everything to be over, to be at her home, in her safe bad. 

“You know, I can help you walk. I know you are in pain, in shock. We all are. And you should try your best and get away from the shore, we don’t know when the tide is starting and it’s getting freezing here. We are trying to make some fire back there.” His voice was delicate and stable. Lena felt she could trust him, and even though she wasn’t, she didn’t have much choice.

Holding the pain in, trying not to look too much suffering Lena was standing on her legs. After a tiny nod, Lena gave the man her hands, leaning on his shoulder and jumping on her right leg. 

“You said we, how many survived?”, Lena asked. She asked so quietly like she was afraid to hear the answer. “There are almost ten people here. Maybe more will appear that night. But I don’t think so..”, he said, his voice stuttering while tears appear on his cheek. “But I do still have hope. Part of the plane crashed somewhere on the island, I'm going to go there tomorrow, look for people”.

“Were you flying alone?”, Lena found herself asking, without even thinking. The man stared at her with shutter eyes, like she knew what he was going to say. “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to”.

“It’s fine”’ he answered briefly “Many of us lost someone, but, you can never know, right?”’ he continued, with a little smile on his face. 

“ya sure, can never know”’ Lena said, trying to forget about her leg and focus on the dim light she saw between the trees. 

“What about you, were you alone?”, he asked, looking right at Lena.

And then Lena remembered.  
“Kara-”, she said with surprise, bringing one hand to her mouth, feeling how her tears were rolling all over her face, feeling the saltiness in her own tears she just stopped.  
How could I forget about Kara… 

The man put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with a comforting look, “Hey, hey don't cry, it’s all gonna end up okay. Maybe your friend is waiting for you next to the fire. You can never know! We were so surprised to even see you in the water. MIRACLES CAN HAPPEN!”. His voice felt like a warm bath of hope, even if Lena didn’t have any. 

“You right.. I.. we probably should get there, I can’t stand any longer on my leg, I feel like it's burning”’ she said, a bit hesitant to see the man's reaction. His reaction never came, someone running to them attracted their attention.

“Hey, Jack! You found someone else?” Lena heard from the distance. 

The man, whose name was Jack, yelled back at the voice “Ya, but her leg is not in a good shape. Wanna come and help me?’. 

Within two seconds the person was there. It was a girl, she looked younger than Lena. Her hair was gathered in a loose ponytail, while some randoms leftover hairs were all over her face. The girl was smiling, she smiled like they didn’t just crash in the middle of the freaking nowhere, Lena liked it about her.

“Hey, I'm Nia, nice to see there are more survivors around here”, Nia’s smile was so big and Lena started thinking that she might steal her own capability of smiling because Lena just couldn’t smile. Everything was just too much hard, and painful. 

“Lena, I mean- I’m Lena”. She said, looking over Nia. 

It was like Nia’s face shifted for a second, like she knew who Lena was. But even if she did she choose to say nothing about it. Nodding her head and smiling again Nia said “nice, so now let us help you get to everyone else Lena, you should also like.. get warmer. You are freezing”.

The fire was warm, Jack and Nia helped Lena to sit by the fire, trying to warm her body. Like Jack said there were more survivors. Lena started looking around there, looking for a familiar face, looking for this blond hair. But she couldn’t find it, Kara wasn’t there.  
Lena was disappointed and maybe even a little sad. She barely knew Kara but she was eager to see her there, to know she survived it. 

“Are you looking for someone specific?” Nia came to her. Now, when they were near the fire Lena could see Nia’s face for clear. Her face was covered with dust and her dark deep eyes looked tired and sad.

“Hmm, ya.. I flew here with… hmm… with a friend. and I was wondering if you might have seen a blond girl? She also had glasses…”. Lena knew what Nia was going to say even before she opened her mouth, her face said it all. 

“No, I’m sorry.. but Jack and other people said they think half of the plane is somewhere here. So.. maybe she is there, you know…” 

“Ya, maybe”. Lena answers without looking at Nia, she felt her heart getting heavier when she thought about Kara. 

When Nia sat down next to her Lena didn’t say anything, she was busy thinking and wondering.  
Are they going to find us? Where are we… What the hell are we going to do…   
Even if she didn’t say out loud her thoughts, it was like Nia could read her mind. 

“I’m sure someone will find us at some point… I mean, they are usually looking for lost planes, aren’t they? They won't just... leave us to die here...”.  
Lena just shrugged, she had no idea. Plains were one of her last interests, and she never thought she would find herself in a situation like this. The last time she was camping was probably years ago and Lena hasn’t slept outside in ages, she had no idea how she is going to survive it.

“They probably already noticed we are gone, like the plane was on some radar I guess, and then we are gone from it. Someone should have noticed”, Jack came, sitting on the other side of Lena.

“You can’t know that bro. We probably went out route, it can take them DAYS to find us”. Jack looked at the man who spoke with a shaken face. 

“Let us have some hope Lockwood, some of us have faith”, Jack said, his eyes glowed and it looked like he was going to punch this Lockwood guy.  
Lena also wanted to punch him in the face, he just gave her wrong vibes to this situation. 

“I'm Ben, Ben Lockwood. Don’t have too much hope, we are stuck here.”, Ben held out his hand, waiting for Lena to take it. 

Lena snorted with laughter, “thank you for the suggestion. but I think I can decide on my own what to believe in.” Ben looked stunned at Lena's answer.  
On her side Lena could see Nia trying to hold on to a laugh, Ben probably saw this and decided to leave them. On the moment he left Nia burst out in laughter, “I’m sure he is going to remember this for you”, Nia said, not even trying to hide her thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m so rude, I’m Lena. Thank you for all the help”, Nia just stared at her and kept laughing, “Oh, I know who you are, Lena Luthor”.

Lena couldn’t stop herself from blushing, feeling her face getting red. “So you did recognize me back then-”  
“-sure I did. I mean I admire your work very much. I was flying to the convention in London to hear you talking actually. If I only knew you were on this plane it wouldn’t end well. Nia said, looking with admiration at Lena. 

“Hmm. why wouldn’t it end well? Is there something worse than getting crashed on an island?’’, Lena asked, adding a bit of sarcasm in her voice. 

Nia rolled her eyes at Lena like she was supposed to get it, “because I would definitely geek out if I saw you, and when I’m excited I’m talking way too much”. 

Lena smiled, patting Nia’s shoulder, “you are doing great”. 

Nia fell asleep fast, Lena felt jealous of her. She lay on her back watching the sky. It was one of the first times for Lena to see the sky shining above her without any light to disturb. She was stunned. It was like sitting in the planetarium and looking at the holograms, only to hear it was real, it was the sky, nature. Lena looked at the stars, trying to process what actually happened. You fell from the sky into the ocean.  
But you ARE alive. Lena had to remind herself over and over the fact she was alive. She felt like she was supposed to be thankful for staying alive, but she just couldn't. She was afraid of the future, afraid of what might happen. She started overthinking and started to panic, feeling all the bad thoughts rolling into her mind, not leaving her.

“You know you can talk to me, I won't bite you. You haven't said anything since you got here. Take it all out”. It was Jack.  
He came and lay next to Lena, his hands under his head, his eyes narrowed on Lena. 

“Well, we crashed”. “Ya, I already know that.. But, I mean.. You were in the water for at least 30 minutes until I got you, and well.. you still looking terrified”. 

Lena did not have the power for a pet talk, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep, like Nia who seems so peaceful while she slept. But Jack didn't look at her like someone who is going to give up easily, so she decided to give him what he wanted.

“Well, I’m afraid of water. So let’s just say that falling into the water isn’t my favorite thing”, Lena said, flashing a wry smile over Jack.  
It didn’t look like Jack really cared about the fact that Lena tried to hint to him that she didn't really want to talk about it. 

“What happened... Like why are you afraid of water?”, he asked directly. Lena felt her muscles aching, she definitely did not want to talk to him. 

“Why would I tell you? I mean, I don’t know you and I’m not that kind of person-”.  
“-What is that kind of person?”.

“Those who talk about their feelings”.

“ho, that kind. Well, I do, sometimes. I was flyi-” Lena couldn’t handle it anymore. “-Jack, I’m sorry, I’m not in a mood. Thank you again for helping me get out of the water, I’m probably alive because of you.. But I just can’t do it, not now”.

Lena could feel Jack turning to the side, “whatever you want, I'm just trying to help”.  
And with that, the silence came. 

The only thing Lena could hear was the waves of the ocean, the sound of the waves was so loud and she barely heard Nia’s deep breaths. 

It felt like forever, but in the end, Lena found herself falling asleep, letting her mind shut down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

On that night Lena dreamed. She dreamed she was falling and falling. Falling with no end. She dreamed she was floating in space, alone in the internity. And then she dreamed of Kara. The blond hair filled her dream while Lena heard Kara’s laugh.  
And when she dreamed of Kara, she smiled.

When Lena opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the light, everything was so bright that she had to close her eyes again. Using her hand trying to cover her eyes, she sat down looking around her.  
She knew she was dreaming at night, but she forgot what she was dreaming about. All she could say was that she woke up smiling, like nothing ever happen.  
It took her some time to get used to the bright sun.  
In front of her she saw the leftover of the fire, leaving trails of coal on the white sand.  
Lena smelled the ocean, the saltiness itching her mouth, also cleaning her lungs. Lena liked this feeling, it was like she was next to a warm teacup, inhaling the stim, letting them trail in her body.  
Lena hated that she loved it, she hated the beach since her mom died. She hated the fact she is enjoying something in this ridiculous situation.  
And she definitely hated the fact almost everyone woke up before her and they were fighting.

“We all stuck here anyway. We need to decide what we are going to do!”. Jack said, almost yelling.

“And why would I listen to you? how are you? Do you have some experience in getting crashed?”. It was Ben, of course it was Ben. 

Jack looked like he was going to answer but he just shrugged saying “You don’t have to trust me. But I’m not going to die here. We have people with serious injuries, REAL SERIOUS INJURIES. We can’t just let them die. We NEED to look for something, to do something. We can’t just lay here on the ground waiting for a miracle!”

“And yesterday you walked here, arrogant, talking about how miracles are a real thing. What happened to that?” Ben said, laughing at Jack. 

“I’m sure some of our staff dropped here. We have to do something.” Jack said, his voice bit shaken, sounding unsure of himself. 

Everyone was quiet, looking too scared to get in between Ben and Jack. 

“I’m with Jack, I mean, we should look for the other half of the plane. Maybe we will find more people, maybe there’s a way to call for help.” Nia stood up and went to Jack’s side, “I’m not staying here doing nothing”, she added, a serious look on her face. 

Lena found herself standing and walking, limping, over Jack and Nia.  
Ben looked angrier and angrier when 3 other people joined them. He looked like he was going to breathe fire from his mouth and burn everyone.

*******

”I’m fine, it's just a spread ankle. I’m sure we all have been through it at some point in our life”. Lena said, wearing her blank face so Nia won’t see she might be suffering. But just a bit.

“But you don’t know what we are going to find there, I mean, don’t you prefer staying here? You can see if Ben doing something stupid”, Nia kept talking but Lena had no interest in staying there, not around Ben. When she was near she got goosebumps.  
She couldn’t bear the thought of staying around him.

“I’ll be fine Nia, but thanks for caring”. And that was the end of the discussion.

When Jack realized Lena was going with them no matter what he took his shirt and tore one of her sleeves, and then he came and fixed Lena’s leg. His touch was gentle and Lena flushed a bit when he touched her foot. 

“Here you go”, Jack said with a slight smile on his face.

“Thanks, hmm, I hope you won't get cold now”, Lena said looking at Jack's torn shirt.

“Ha, that? It’s nothing, I’ll be fine. At least I had some good use for my shirt” he said, a smirk smile spreading all over his face. Lena couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes, thankfully, she did it behind Jack’s back.

They walked into the forest. The forest looked tropical, but to Lena, it felt different. When she was at the Amazonas, she could hear animals non-stop, birds, mosquitoes, and even some animals she wished not to see in her life. But everything was quiet. The only thing Lena could hear was them walking, smashing their way deep into the unknown area.

Jack walked in the lead, clearing the way for the others. They were five people, and Lena could swear that they look completely ridiculous. They did not look like the adventure kind of people. They were all messy, wearing their flight clothes and for Lena, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing. Lena wore a 2 part suit, it was one of her favorites, but now it was pretty destroyed. The red jacket looked brown, covered in dust. And the pants had several cuts in them. Lena knew she was not supposed to care about it right now, but she felt a bit exposed with her torn pants, limping and looking like hell.

It seems like they were walking for hours, Lena wasn’t even sure what they were looking for. Was that food? water? a shelter? 

“I don’t want to be rude, but what are we looking for?”, it wasn’t Len who said it.  
It was a blond woman, her hair was short and curly, and she had a high pitched voice. Her voice was too high for Lena, irritating her. 

“I think we are looking for the other part of the plane, right Jack?”, Lena asked, turning over Jack. 

“Well, but maybe we should look for something useful, we might not find the plane. Maybe it didn’t even land here.” It was the blond lady again. 

Lena found her annoying. 

But she did have something in her words, Lena felt the same, but she did not want to tell Jack.

“Well, you are right... But I think that our best chance of finding anything useful would be if we find the plane, or at least its oddments." Jack tried to sound confident but Lena could feel that he wasn’t 100% sure of what he was saying.

The blond lady didn’t seem to listen to Jack, she had her own opinion about what they should do.  
Later on, after they decided to go and look for something ‘useful’ instead of the plane, Lena learned that the blond lady’s name was Eve. And apparently, this Eve loved talking, she talked non stop.  
How the hell is she able to talk so much? Is the fact that we crushed here less than a day ago doesn't bother her?

When they walked the only thing Lena could currently hear was Eve’s freaking voice. Lena hated it. If she thought she would stop talking, she was wrong.  
The only good thing that came out of Eve's talks was that Lena got to know everyone’s names and even what they were doing for a living.  
As it was cleared, a young man named Brainy was some kind of ‘super-smart guy who could survive in any situation’. 

Now, Brainy was on the lead, looking for clues that might help them find water, Lena had no idea what clues Brainy was looking for and no one else seemed to know, they all just followed him.

“Everybody stop!”  
It was Brainy, he raised his hand to stop everyone. When he sat on the ground, rubbing it, feeling it between his fingers, Lena could see how concentrated he was. His eyes narrowed, almost close, while he smelled the sand.  
Suddenly, as fast as he sat down, Brainy jumped to his feet “I FOUND IT!”, he said. His voice was full of excitement.

Everyone just stared at him.  
Lena wondered what the hell just happened. Like, how does sniffing sand could possibly help you? 

When Brainy seems to realize no one gets what he wants, he starts talking, scientifically.  
At least it was something Lena could understand, and she was probably the only one.  
While Brainy gave them a lecture about this specific ground, the chances of finding water or being likely dead, everyone just stared at him, looking confused. 

“Hmm Brainy...” it was Nia. She got a bit closer to Brainy, tapping gently on his shoulder. “Can you tell us what you found? Wit-”, “-But that’s what I’m doing Nia, I’m just explaining to you what I've found”. Nia just smiled at Brainy, "I know you do, but if you can just… skip all the science stuff... It would be very helpful”.  
It seems to work because it took Brainy exactly 3 seconds to tell them that the ground is damp and they need to continue walking on the same trail.

Apparently Brainy was right. Not more than what felt less than an hour they found water. It wasn’t just water. It was a lake. The lake looked pure to Lena, but she wasn’t sure if it is beautiful like she thinks or it’s just because she was so thirsty.  
Lena came closer to the water, touching them with her fingers. The water was cold, like ice. But it didn’t bother Lena. Now, when she touched the water she felt energy rolling all over her body like she just woke up from a deep sleep.  
Brainy didn’t let them drink from the water until he said they are not toxic. But from the first moment they got there, Lena knew the water was clean.  
The lake was full of fish, Lena never saw this kind of fish. They were huge and so colorful, and they looked so peaceful.  
Lena took water in her hands, getting it closer to her mouth. When she drank she felt the cold water falling down her throat.  
It was the best feeling Lena felt in the past day.  
The water tasted so good. Lena just sat there, drinking water, sitting by the lake.  
Everyone else, except her and Brainy, got in the lake. Nia cleaned her hair while Jack splashed water all around with a childish look on his face. 

“Come on Lena! It’s fun!” Jack shouted over her. Lena rolled her eyes, looking firmly at Jack. I literally talked with him about the water situation. Why does he even bother trying? 

“Ya Lena, come on, the water is so clean. I feel like I didn’t see water for years!” Nia joined Jack. The difference between the two of them was that she did not tell Nia she is afraid of water and Nia looked genuinely trying to talk to her, not like Jack who was busy making a mess and scaring all the fish.

When Lena gave up sitting, she stood up, stretching her body, and got ready to walk.

“Where are you going, Miss Luthor?”, it was Brainy. He looked at her with confusion. 

“Ho Brainy, you can call me Lena”. 

“Ok. So Lena, where are you going?”

Lena crossed her arms looking at Brainy with a blank face, “I’m going to look around Brainy”. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you mis- I meant Lena”.

Breath in, breath out 

“I can take care of myself Brainy. But thank you for the suggestion”, she smiled and walked away.

Lena could hear Brainy following her even before he said “I’ll be quiet, I promise”. Lena rolled her eyes and just kept walking. Knowing she can’t stop him.

They walked around the lake, or to be exact, Lena walked around while Brainy walked behind her, staying a few meters away, not going in her personal space. Lena notes herself to thank Brainy later, for being this quiet.

In the beginning, Lena did not notice the cave. But when she looked closer it seemed like a hole in the middle of the forest. 

“Brainy, do you want to come in with me? I want to take a look”. Lena didn't need to add anything else.  
It was like Brainy waited for her to ask him.  
He passed her so fast and when Lena turned back to the maybe cave Brainy was already standing by the entrance, waiting for her.

“I think we might need some light. It’s really dark in here. BUT I think that if it was some bear's cave we would already be dead”  
Lena starred at Brainy, wondering what is going on inside his mind. 

“Ok. So let’s make some fire”.


	4. How long can you hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday.
> 
> As always I would love to hear what you think :)

# CHAPTER 4- How long can you hold?

Lena set near the fire in the cave. It was already night, and it was heavily raining.  
After she and Brainy found the cave, everyone was more than happy to get in, feeling safer in the cave.

There were two big rainbow fish cooking on the fire. Jack was able to catch them pretty quick. Lena found it impressive.  
The smell of the fish spread through the cave, a far memory of her drinking kale juice flew in her mind. 

I can’t believe I really choose to eat kale on the plane.

Lena could feel the hunger in her stomach, making weird noises.  
Lena could pass days with no eating, while she was so busy working she developed the terrible habit of forgetting to eat or not eating at all.  
But she never passed days with no eating while falling off a plane, heaving major trauma, and walking a lot.

Lena felt so weak. Her body was sore and her leg was so painful. Lena said nothing about it, she could imagine Brainy telling her the odds for her needing leg amputation, which she didn't. She had no power for everyone's lectures, she just wanted to be alone.

“Hey Lena, want some fish?”, it was Nia.

She had a wild smile on her face while she raised the fish high so Lena could see it.  
Lena nodded slowly.

The fish tasted so good.  
Lena loved seafood, especially oysters, but this fish was nothing like Lena tasted before. It was perfect. Lena felt like she was eating a rainbow. Lena never enjoyed that much food, but now when she did Kara- the- food-eating-monster came up to her mind, and she stopped smiling.

“Are you ok Lena?”, it was Nia, sitting next to her looking at her with a worry stare. “You look like you saw a ghost”

“Ho, no, I’m okay… I- I just remembered something…”

“Is this fish related? Because I can swear this is the best one I have ever had!”  
Nia’s face shined when she ate, it was like watching Kara eating.  
Well no, Kara’s facial expressions while eating were something Lena never saw before. Lena remembered how Kara’s eyes shined when she ate and how she licked her lips without even trying to hide how much she enjoyed it.

“Lena. Are you sure you are doing fine? It seems like your head is in another place…”

“Ho, I’m sorry Nia, I was just… thinking”  
“Will it be rude to ask what you were thinking about?”. Nia took another bite of her fish, enjoying its taste. “It just seems you were in a good place. I mean, your eyes glowed”

Lena felt herself blushing, she looked at the floor messing with her pinky.

“You looked so happy when you ate the fish, and, It just reminds me of… a friend, who also... admires food”

Lena didn't want to look at Nia's face, but she could feel how she wanted to give more, but Lena didn’t have anything else. 

“What’s her name?”

“Kara”

“Hoo, it’s a nice name. She must be worried about you.”

Lena felt the tears starting to pile up, she knew she was going to cry. And for the first time in her life, she decided she didn't care. She doesn't care to look small, weak, or even vulnerable. She wanted to cry everything, she wanted to feel the pain. 

“Oh my god Lena, did I say something wrong?”Nia came closer to Lena, with a shocked look on her face.

“No, it’s ok. It’s just-”, Lena’s voice started shaking, making it harder to say what she wanted to say.

Nia came closer and took Lena’s hand, holding it tightly in a comforting way.

“She was here, on the plane”, the words came out of Lena’s mouth. 

At that moment Lena felt like she was feeling every ‘hard’ emotion that existed on earth, even some that she didn’t know was real.  
She felt like her whole body, her whole mind turning upside down, falling into the unknown. She felt like the only thing she held on to this moment, the hope, was gone.  
She felt like she killed Kara, like she gave up on her.

“Ho, Lena I’m so sorry. I'm so so sorry”

Nia hugged Lena. Lena felt her body turned into stone. On one hand, she wanted to push Nia away. She didn’t like being touched, at least not without an advanced warning.  
On the other hand, she needed it. She needed a friend, someone she will be able to trust. And from all the dorks who were able magically to save from the crush, Nia seems the best person.

They sat there quietly, Nia hugging Lena while Lena cried quietly, trying not to draw attention to her. 

*******

Lena tried to stop thinking about Kara, but she couldn’t. She remembered how she first saw her in the airport. It was even before she approached her.  
She remembered how she saw Kara by the doughnut counter, taking her time choosing what she should eat.  
She remembered how she saw her running to the gate, even though it was so far away and she probably missed the flight.  
She remembered the moment she decided to go see her, if she did miss her flight, she hoped she did. Even back then, something in this blond lady caught Lena’s eyes. Lena wasn't sure what this was, but she was stunned by her look.  
Lena couldn’t forget the moment she saw Kara sit down, by the same gate Lena’s plane was. Her heart fluttered, and a weird warm feeling spread all over her body.  
She wanted to talk to her so badly, but she knew it was going to be weird.  
But then, Lena saw her flight ticket. Lena knew how those tickets looked so well, she recognized the ‘business class’ stamp, and before she could realize what she was doing she was talking to this blond lady, to Kara. 

Memories from the short time she spent with Kara filled up her head, she tried to remember every little detail about Kara.  
What she said, how she smiled and how she disliked kale.

Lena felt like she needed to forget about Kara, she knew she needed to keep going. For herself, for Nia, even for Jack. She needed to leave Kara.

“Do you want to tell me about her?”  
It was Nia, dragging Lena from her own thoughts and pool of feelings. 

Lena found herself nodding, changing her position so she will be able to see Nia’s face, so she will be able to talk to her. Like a friend, like Kara was.

So Lena started talking. It felt like she was talking about Kara for so long. Lena was surprised by how much she could tell about Kara, by how much she knew her. She felt happier when she talked about her, even if Kara is gone.  
She felt strength driving her body, her mind.  
She felt alive.

“Are you sure you met on the flight? It seems like you have known her for years!”. Nia had a dorky smile on her face. Like she knew something Lena didn’t.

“Yes. I mean, we met at the business class lobby, so it’s a bit before the flight I guess…”

“NO WAY”, Nia shouted, “I DON’T BELIEVE IT”.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that’s the truth. I never even heard about Kara before the airport”, Lena said, trying to convince Nia. 

“Ya, whatever you say. I still don’t buy it Luthor”

Lena’s face twitched when she heard her last name, it was strange for her to be called Luthor when it wasn’t in a bad connection. She knew Nia's meanings were all pure so she skipped it and decided not to refer to this.

“Why do you think we met before?”.

Lena wanted to hit herself. She definitely didn’t want to hear the answer. Lena felt deep inside her that she know what Nia was going to say. She knew it would break her, but maybe she needed to hear it from someone else.

“Are you asking this for real? Aren’t you a super dope scientist?“.

“Very funny Nia. But yes, I am asking for real.”

“So, if you REALLY need to know. I think this is simple. You talk about her like she was a goddess or an angel. Maybe even a combination of both. Your eyes literally shine when you think of her, it’s like watching a puppy finds his bag of food.”

Nia’s words hit Lena’s heart. She wanted to tell her how much she is wrong, how her eyes can't shine, and how she definitely does not look like a puppy.  
But she couldn’t do it. She knew Nia Was right, at least in some of the things. She knew that her heart flattered whenever she thought about Kara, dead Kara. 

She opened her mouth to answer Nia, but words never came.  
She just sat there, looking at Nia, feeling the tears rolling down her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Lena. I really am”

Then, Nia hugged her again.

*******

The cold wind woke Lena.  
Lena went outside the cave. The sun just started to rise, leaving shy, bright sun rays on top of the trees.  
The air was full of morning mists. The mist was deep white, it made the forest look almost magical, not fully in a good way. The air was so cold and thick and Lena barely saw the lake. 

She felt like someone was watching her, hiding in the mist. Lena felt the cold breeze on her face, making her body shiver. Her hair trail on her face, moving with the wind.

Lena just stood there, breathing deeply into the air. Her lungs froze but it didn’t bother Lena. The air made her feel clean and free.  
She felt like a bird, opening her eyes for the first time, waiting for her turn to fly away and start her own life, freely.  
And she saw him, ho, at least I know I’m not going crazy, someone did stare at me.  
It was Jack, he sat by the lake, his eyes fixed on Lena. Lena felt like Jack was trying to read her, she felt his eyes looking at her brain, her memories.

“I could hear you talk with Nia last night”, he said. A playful smile spread all over his face, Lena could swear she also saw him winking over her.

Lena frowned.  
“It was a private conversation”

“Well, you weren’t really quiet, I just heard you”.  
He stood up, raising his hands like he was saying ‘that’s not my fault’, walking over Lena.

Lena still frowned in anger, her hands on her hips. She didn’t want to talk to Jack, but on the other hand, she really wanted to know what Jack heard and why the hell he winked at her.

“Heard anything interesting? Was it a good show?” 

Jack smiled, Lena saw how his smile getting bigger and bigger until his face couldn’t handle it.

“I might have, I think you are the one who needs to say if it was… interesting”. Jack winked again, with an enigmatic smile.

“Well... I have no idea what you heard, but I can assure you that it does not matter”.  
Lena’s voice was cold and clear, trying her best to make sure Jack will leave her.  
She hoped her voice won’t shiver, won’t tremble.  
She succeeded, but she felt how her whole body was frozen. She was afraid to move, even a bit, afraid of what might happen to her. She was afraid to break in front of Jack's perky smile.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Lena”. Jack's face settled down, Lena knew he was just trying to help. But it just made her feel worse.

“She is dead. So it doesn't matter. We barely were friends.”

Jack rolled his eyes, trying so hard not to laugh. Lena saw him closing his eyes. She could feel he was trying to hold himself from doing something... Or say something...  
They just stood there.

“Lena… Listen, I don't want to tell you what to do, or what to think, but… I saw how you talked about her, and… I don't feel like I need to say again what Nia said yesterday... I-”

“Are you getting somewhere with this?”, Lena asked, her voice full of anger and sadness.

“I just wanted you to know, to be aware that… I know we don’t know each other, but we all stuck here in this shitty situation. I want you to know that if you need a friend, someone to talk to I’m here. Don’t push your feelings away…”  
“I’m fine”. Lena answered shortly, swallowing what she wanted to say, and went back into the cave. Leaving Jack behind her.

*******

“I think we should go back to the shore. It’s not that I want Ben to be here, he can be irritating. But I think we need to tell them about this, at least.” Nia said, trying to convince Jack that it was the right thing to do.

It wasn't long after Jack came back to the cave when he and Nia started arguing about whether they should tell Ben and his friends about the cave or just leave them to do whatever they want.

“I’m not going to do this. Ben was an asshole. I don't want him here. He can enjoy the shore with… Whatever he dies there.” Jack shouted over Nia, who now looked like she was going to shoot fire from her eyes.

“You are selfish Jack. I don't care about your… about you man ego fights! I think we should stick together. ALL OF US. No matter how we hate each other” Nia shouted back. Lena could hear she was trying to calm herself, trying to talk logically, but Jack didn’t seem to care about that.

“YOU can go talk to him if you really want. But I don't want to practice this thing, I’m done being nice!”

“Ho’ like you were nice from the first place”, Nia rolled her eyes, staring at Jack with a judgmental look. “You just tried to take the lead, in the end, Brainy was the one that found the water, and when he did you didn't look so happy about that.” Nia crossed her hands, a sly smile on her face. “What, did you lose all your power because you couldn’t find some water?”

Lena had to hold herself from laughing, Nia had something in her words. Also, Lena had a hard time with the fact Jack eavesdropping on them last night. 

Jack’s face turned red, his eyes burning in anger. He looked like he was going to punch Nia when he started walking aggressively over her.

“Don’t you dare come close to her Mr' Spheer”. Brainy warned Jack, standing between Nia and Jack. Leaving no way for Jack to reach Nia.

Nia’s face turned red. She touched Brainy’s shoulder gently. “I can take care of myself Brainy, but thank you".

Lena had no idea what she was supposed to do. On one hand, she trusted Nia, but Jack was the one to get her out of the water. She felt like doing something will hurt the other one. You are Luthor, since when do you care about other people's feelings, or about feelings at all?!?  
“I’m going to the shore. If someone wants to join me you are welcome”, Nia declared, making her way to the cave entrance. 

Lena just stood there, not sure what she was supposed to do. She wanted to go with Nia, but she also didn’t want to leave the cave, the safe place. She felt her brain-melting, she never had to make those kinds of choices in the past. Usually, she just knew what was the right thing to do, or what she needed to do. But right now all she could feel was pain, pain from feeling insecure, from overthinking.

“I think I’ll stay here”, it was Eve. 

Lena knew there is no way she was going to stay where Eve is, she couldn’t tolerate her chatty gossipy talks.  
Lena walked over to Nia and Brainy, trying to keep her face in the ground. She could feel how Jack stared at her.  
Lena went to wait outside the cave, she had no interest in staying there seeing them tear apart. 

Lena stood by the lake, waiting to see who would come out of the cave. It felt like forever when Nia and Brainy walked outside, alone.

“Wait, everyone else staying here?”Lena couldn’t hide the shock in her voice, neither her disappointment.

“Well… I guess it’s only us”, Nia said with embarrassment. “Jack kinda convinced them to stay and said that we are doing something foolish-” 

“Nia, if you think we should do it then we do it!” Brainy erupted Nia’s words, making her blush and look like a strawberry

“Thanks, Brainy”. She said with a gentle smile on her face. 

Nia looked over Lena, her face shifting a bit “you don’t have to come with us Lena. I mean… If you don’t want to, I’ll love yo-”

“I’m coming with you,” Lena said sharply, maybe too sharply, Nia seemed surprised by Lena’s tone. Lena wanted to apologize but she knew she would just make everything worse. 

“We came from this way, right?”, Lena asked, interrupting the silence. 

“I think we should go after Brainy”, Nia said, patting Brainy’s shoulder. 

Lena nodded in agreement and let Brainy go in the leed while she was in the back.

*******

Lena hated to walk last, it always felt like she is not protected, like she is in an inferior position, her back open to anyone who wants to hurt her. That was the reason that Lena looked behind her every two minutes, frightened from every tiny noise.

“Are you okay back there Miss Luthor? It seems like something distracts you”

“I’m fine Brainy, just looking for bears”, Lena joked.  
Did I just make a joke? Wow

“There are no bears here. The chances for us to survive the night with bears are standing at 0%. You are wrong” Brainy said. And when he said it he was so serious that it almost made Lena laugh.

Lucky for her, Nia came to her rescue “She was joking Brainy, just joking”.

Brainy looked a bit confused, looking at Nia. But he just got back walking, with no further question. 

They walked into the forest, everything looked so new to Lena. She felt like they were walking in circles for hours. But Brainy looked so confident of himself, and Nia, well Nia blushed every time Brainy just looked at her. Lena tried to think if she looked like that when she thought about Kara, but she pushed this thought way back in her mind, reminding herself Kara is dead. 

When they finally arrived at the shore the sun was high in the sky. The sky was so blue, not even one cloud up there. It was warm and dry. Lena felt her sweat sticking on her shirt, she felt disgusting. To her surprise, she thought about getting in the water. But when she saw the waves, the memories from the crash appear in her mind.

She was falling, with no way to stop. Kara was falling fast, Lena tried to yell, to reach her hand to her, But her voice never came. The wind swung her in the sky, where the sun met the moon. Where the dim sunset colors surrendered her.  
Then she remembers the cold water, she couldn’t breathe, she was scared. Until Jack pulled her out.

“Are you okay Lena?”, Lena heard Nia’s voice but she couldn’t see her. Her eyes were full of tears and she saw nothing but water and light. 

Lena felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, grabbing her out from her own thoughts and memories. She opened her eyes only to face Nia’s worried face, super worried face. She took a step back, wiping away her tears, or at least trying. The tears didn’t stop falling, it was like Lena had a whole lake in tears channel.

“Oh ya I- I’m fine Nia”

Nia just stared at her in a face that screamed I-don't-believe-you. “You know Lena…. you are starting to get on my nerves. I’m just trying to help you. Right here it doesn't matter who you were before. It doesn't matter if you were a Nobel prize winner or a cashier. It doesn't matter. We all have been through the same shit, but you act like you were the only one to lose something, or someone, So you need to get the hell on yourself.” It seems like Nia wasn’t done talking, she breathed heavily not leaving her sight of Lena. “I jus… it’s hard to see you like this. I'm literally trying to hold on to any positive thing that happened here. But then you break, and if I won’t raise you if you will fall, you will find yourself on your own. Here- in the middle of freaking nowhere. And when you'll fall, I might not be there to help you”.

Lena felt Nia’s words stinging her skin, burning her. She didn’t know what to say, and if she even should answer.  
She was angry, so so angry. But deep inside her, she knew she was not mad at Nia, she was mad at Kara.  
She was mad at herself. On letting these amazing blond women reach her heat, for telling her secret, for letting her touch her. She was angry because now Kara is dead. The one person Lena let in so fast is gone, and now she is alone. Without Kara.

Before Lena could stop herself and realize her actions, she did something she will probably regret a minute later.  
She yelled, she yelled with no reason.

“I don’t need your help!”, she shouted. Her eyes like fire, while looking at Nia, who now seemed so terrified. “I don't need your pity, I don't need you to save me. I DON'T NEED YOU!”

Lena couldn't believe that she was the one who was talking. She saw Nia’s eyes shining, full of big tears that fell slowly on her cheek.  
Lena's first instinct was to be sorry. She knew she wasn’t okay, she also knew she can't be sorry. She can’t take her actions back. Nia has been nothing but supportive and friendly since they met, and now, she destroyed it. Like a Luthor.

Nia looked so sad, disappointed. It seems like she wanted to say something, opening her mouth. But words didn’t come, the only thing Lena saw was Nia's chin shivering like she was going to cry.

“I think we should keep going Nia”, Brainy said, almost whispering. 

Nia nodded and looked over Lena. they stood there looking at each other and it was then when Lena knew she can’t keep going with them, she can’t do this, she was acting terrible and she was ashamed. So she gave up.

Nia turned her back to Lena and walked away.

*******

Lena felt lonely.  
She saw Nia and Brainy walking, not even looking back. They held each other's hand, walking together without looking back.  
When they were gone from Lena’s sight Lena finally understood that she was alone on a freaking island and that she had no idea how to get back to the cave, or what she was supposed to do now.

Lena looked over the sea, trying to think and consider her next steps. She knew that she won’t follow Nia and Brainy, she felt like seeing them again won’t make anything better.  
She also knew she was not going back in the forest, hell no. 

The only sound Lena could hear was the waves. Going up and down crashing on the white sand. A cold breeze hit Lena’s face, making her hair fly up in the air. I’ll probably have tons of tangles in my hair.

Lena straightened up, weeping her eyes, and looked around. She knew she had only two options. She could stay there at the beach, alone, hoping not to die. Or she could go on the beach, in the opposite direction from Nia and Brainy, and hope to find something or someone.  
Well, she actually had another option. She could always go in the sea and drown herself, but for some reason, Lena felt optimistic, and killing herself didn't seem right.

So she started walking, walking away from Brainy and Nia, just walking.

Lena didn’t know how much time she walked. Her feet hurt and she was thirsty. Her throat was sure and dry, and Lena felt like it was breaking from the inside. She was so desperate and tried to drink from the seawater- a huge mistake.  
Lena spitted the water from her mouth, it was too late and she felt her throat burning from the salty water.

Lena collapsed on her knees, looking at the sky. The sun started to set down, making the sky look like a drawing with all the colors. Lena was afraid, she was afraid of the night, staying alone, in the dark.  
When she started to shiver she wasn’t sure if it’s because of the cold or because she was so frightened.

Why the hell did I talk to Nia like that? Why I’m so dumb?

Lena never felt like she felt now. She always had a safe place, somewhere where she could be herself there, somewhere she always felt safe. But now Lena couldn’t get there, she felt helpless.

Lena lied on the sand, letting it cover her, looking at the sky. She decided to stay there, walking more won’t change anything. She watched the sky getting dimmer, darker. The light blue colors were now heavy deep blue, almost dark. Lena could see some stars in the sky, they shined so much and it felt like they were there for Lena, to protect her, to guide her. To remind her that she is still there, that there is something to live for.

And with those skies far high, Lena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

*******

In the beginning, Lena thought she was imagining. She opened her eyes carefully, not sure where she was. Above her the sky was black, stars were shining and a light wind blew on the beach.  
And then she heard it, she wasn’t imagining.

Lena heard talking.  
Like real human voices. 

Lena never felt so happy from hearing other people. She felt the excitement on her belly, it was like butterflies. She also felt relief, that she is not so lost, that someone is there. She just needs to find them.

Lena started walking over the voices, her only light was the stars and the moon.  
Suddenly she saw light, warm light. Even before she saw the fire she could smell it, she was never thrilled of seeing a fire or smell it. But right now, Lena wanted to bury herself in the fire, she wanted to hug her, to feel her warmth.  
She got closer.

Lena wasn’t sure she was seeing right, she thought she was dreaming. Lena saw the blond hair before she realized she can really see THE blond hair.  
When the woman turned for a second Lena saw a glimpse of her face, and she Knew. She felt like she could recognize those eyes from everywhere.  
The light from the fire reflected in those blue eyes.

Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Lena pinched herself, she had to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“Ouch”, Lena yelped, probably way harder than she wanted. Because when Lena looked back to the fire, those blue eyes were fixed on her.

It was Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next week!


	5. Walking Down The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Thursday
> 
> I know you wanted the supercorp reunion. But not yet, although we are almost there! I promise!
> 
> This one shows what happened to our beloved Kara since they crashed.
> 
> I hope you gonna like it.

# Walking Down The Road

Kara realized she was in the air even before she opened her eyes. She could feel all of her blood in her head, her heart beating strongly. 

Kara opened her eyes slowly, feeling the sun on her skin, making it hard for her to look around. 

Her glasses were still on her nose, like a miracle.

Kara never lost her glasses, never. They never broke or damaged. Alex, her sister, used to laugh and say that Kara is like a glasses magnet.  
Kara wore glasses forever. She was totally blind without them. And every now and then, when her glasses should probably break but survived- Kara was so relieved from not needing to know how to live without them.

And right now, Kara was thankful for the fact she didn’t lose them. She had a weird feeling like the glasses didn't suppose to survive whatever happened.

“Why is this so bright here?”  
Kara whined and tried to cover her eyes using her hands. 

It was harder than she thought.  
Kara slowly opened her eyes, letting the sun enter her eyes, giving her a headache.  
The first thing she saw was the ground. At least she thought it was the ground. 

Kara felt like she was stuck in a roller coaster, specifically at the worse part of it, upside down.  
Her legs were dangling to the ground, and Kara saw one of her shoes is missing. 

“Dang it, I loved those shoes”, Kara whispered to herself.

Kara tried to look around and understand where the hell she is and why the hell she is in this kind of position.  
Memories of flight, business class, and black-space-hair went through  
her mind. 

Kara’s eyes were wide open when she remembered what happened.

Missing her flight, Lena...  
Flying, Lena...  
Potstickers, Lena…  
Crashing in the middle of nowhere, Lena…  
Lena.

Lena.  
A clear memory of Lena Luthor appeared in Kara’s mind.  
Her smile.  
Her hair. 

Kara felt her stomach tangled when she thought about Lena, and what might happen to her.  
Kara harried up to push this thought away. She knew Lena was fine, she could feel it in her bones.

But now she had to figure out how she is supposed to get to the ground. 

As Kara was able to notice, she was attached to her chair. Her seatbelt was half broken, stuck, leaving Kara to hope she won't rip off and drop her to the ground.  
Kara looked around, looking for a way down. 

She was around 5 meters from the ground, stuck on a big tree that had huge leaves. Kara could swear they were the biggest leaves she has ever seen. And also the prettiest one.  
Their deep green color reminded her of Lena’s eyes, it gave her some unexplained comfort.

So with that, Kara decided that it will be best to wait. She did not know what she was waiting for, but it felt weird and fun. Sitting like this, seeing everything not as she was supposed to do. 

Kara started to count the leaves on the tree, trying to entertain herself.  
1, 2, 3, wow these really look like Lena’s eyes. I love her eyes… Oh, wait, which number I got to? 1, 2, 3, 4 Lena’s eyes, 5 Lena’s eyes, 6 Len-

“Are you doing okay up there?”, Kara looked down, searching where the voice was coming from.

“I’m down here!” only then Kara saw a hand waving to her. 

So she did the only thing that came up to her mind and waved back, big Kara-smile on her face.

“It looks like you are having fun up there. How is the view?” 

“B O R I N G” Kara said, rolling her eyes. 

“Do you have any idea how I am supposed to get down? I feel that if I’ll jump I will end up like Lexi Grey and I don't feel like it”.

Kara heard laughter coming from beneath her.

“I think you might have to jump. But try not to fall on my head, I don’t feel like ending like Mark, it was an ugly end”. 

Kara smiled, she felt stupid making reference in this situation. But like she always thought- it’s better to laugh than cry. 

“Are you sure it’s going to be okay? Like you can catch me, right?”

“I think I do, worse case you’ll die”.

Kara knew it was a joke, but she didn’t like this one and she found herself making a lemon face, not even sure if the man saw it.  
So Kara slowly tried to open her seatbelt, she had to fight with it, and before she could realize it she fell down.  
Exactly on that man.

“Oopsi, I- I’m sorry,” Kara said, rolling to her back, looking where she fell from. 

“It’s fine, really.”

Kara could feel how the man stood up, cleaning himself from dust.  
“Here come, let’s get you up, Lexi”. 

“HEY! I’m not Lexi. My sister is the Lexi in the family” Kara jumped on her feet, feeling anger in her belly. 

It was the first time she stood in front of the man who helped her, maybe even saved her life by being a pillow she fell on.

“Ho, he-hey” Kara found herself looking in the man’s eyes. 

His eyes were so dark, almost black. He was tall, so tall. Kara had to look up to be able to catch his eyes. 

“Ho, hmm thank you for making my fall… nicer”. Kara said, feeling a strange warmth spreading all over her body. 

“It’s fine. You didn't think I'd just leave you up there...”

“Ho no, I definitely didn't think that. But I must say, it was pretty nice there. I almost got used to it.” Kara said. A jerky smile on her face.

“I think you might have lost a shoe, not-Lexi,” the man said, looking at Kara’s legs.

“Haha, very funny. I’m sure you also dropped something”  
Kara crossed her hands staring at the men with a don't-mess-with-me look.

The man started laughing, and Kara had to hold herself from laughing with him. Squeezing her face so hard, feeling her guts half-broken from not laughing.  
But she really didn’t want to laugh, what can be funny about losing a beloved shoe?

“That’s not funny, I REALLY liked that shoe”

“Ok ok, I’m sorry, just don’t kill me, please… I’m James by the way”, he took Kara’s hand and shook her. 

It was a short quick handshake, Kara was the one to separate it.  
“I’m Kara”, she said, trying to wipe her hand without James noticing. 

It seems to work because Kara could feel James's eyes on her, not moving even a bit.  
Kara felt her face getting red, flushing all the way to her ears. 

“So, did you see someone else here or?...” Kara asked, trying to top the unpleasant silence.

“Not someone that can… help…”, he said, his face looking sad.

“Ho-”

Lena. It can’t be that Lena Luthor is dead. It can’t be.

Tears started rolling down Kara’s eyes, she tried to whip them but nothing could help. She just stood there, sobbing, trying very hard not to whip.

“Did you lose someone? I Mean… were you flying with someone?”  
James looked down at her, his eyes full of empathy and other emotions Kara didn’t care about. The only thing that she could think of was Lena. 

“A friend. But she is not dead, I just know it. She can’t be”

For a moment, Kara thought James was going to talk to her. Tell her to be ready for the worse. But he didn’t. He kept looking at her quietly, not moving.

Kara felt like she must do something.  
She needed to run away, bare her face, and cry.  
She needed Alex-

Alex… Alex won’t give up on me. She won’t. 

“I think we should go. I mean. We can’t just stay here”. Kara looked at James, her eyes still fill with tears.

“I can’t agree more” 

*******

They decided to go and look for the beach. So when they'll get there, they'll have a better look, maybe even find someone there. 

So they walked, wandering in the forest, hoping to find something that might help them.  
They decided to walk ahead without stopping. Not until they will reach the end of the forest, there must be an end to this forest. Everything rends at some point.

“So Kara, what are you doing for living?” James asked, cutting off the awkward silence.

“I’m a journalist, I mean, I hope to be one day. I work at CatCo. You might have heard about us...”

“CatCo, wow. That must be nice working there”. It was like James declared it, and it made Kara feel a bit uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, I guess. It can be rough and hard. Not everything is nice there”, Kara had her face looking at the ground and she messed with her nails, trying to fight the eagerness to look at James’s face.

“You talk about Cat, right?”

“Do you know Cat?” Kara turned back. Her eyes found James’s. James simply smiled and nodded.

“She is pretty famous, you know. I don’t need to KNOW her to be able to know what she’s like. She has kinda rep-”

“-Don’t you dare to talk about Miss Grant like that!”. Kara snapped, her voice steady and sharp, “You might have heard of her some things, but I can tell you that she is amazing. She is so smart and honest, and working for her- with all the hard parts, is the best choice I have done in my life. So Don’t you dare!", Kara said, getting closer to James, trying to look threatening. "You don't even know her”.  
Kara’s heart beat fast. She felt her face getting red from anger.

Kara started working for Cat Grant when she got to National City.  
It's been many years since Kara entered Cat's office for the first time. Hoping to be her new personal assistant.

She did not lie to James tho. She was happy about her job. She just hoped to get to be a journalist a bit faster.  
But it seems that Cat couldn't give up on her. And deep down her heart, Kara liked working for Cat. She got to know amazing people, and she got to learn lots of staff from Cat herself.  
And Cat indeed was the most absorbing person Kara ever met, the smartest one.  
Well, maybe Lena Luthor is smarter than Cat.

“I’m sorry”’ James said. Raising his hands in surrender. “I didn't mean to offend Cat, it’s just… We have history.”

“History?”’ Kara couldn’t stop a smile appearing on her face, stretching her lips a bit more.

“I'm a photographer. I used to work on The Daily Planet. I moved to National City a few months ago, and I wanted to work on CatCo. I admire Cat’s work and I thought working on CatCo would be amazing, you know."

Kara felt her stomach contraction. She remembered trying to talk to Cat, to interview the new photographer who just got here from The Daily Plant. But Cat just didn’t have time for this, and Kara didn’t care that much, why would she? And now, standing in front of the same man, felt bad and Kara felt embarrassed, not knowing if she should say something.

“So, why does her ‘reputation’ matter to you? I mean… you wanted to work for her. Why would you go work for someone with that kind of reputation?”. Kara asked, her voice penetrating, she was a bit confused. 

“I don’t really care about her reputation, but let’s be honest. I know my work, at least she could let me know she doesn't want me, I’m waiting and waiting because I really wanted it.” James answered simply, Kara felt he was being honest with her, maybe too much honest. “Let’s just say, for me she justifies her reputation in my case, so I do talk about it.” 

Kara stopped and stood in her place, her feet feeling the grassy ground beneath her, her toes digging into the ground. She felt worried and uncomfortable with the situation. She hated the fact they are in nowhere and talking about Cat, why everyone has something to say about her, urg.  
Kara wasn't sure if and what she should do. James was being honest with her, and she wanted to be too. But she felt embarrassed to tell him she had a hand in him not getting an interview.

James turned around after a few seconds, looked up at Kara in confusion and wandering.  
“You ok Kara? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Hm, it’s just… I mean, it doesn't have to be Cat’s fault in this.” Kara said awkwardly, trying to hint to James something, but she wasn’t sure what she was trying to do.

“Look Kara, I know you are Cat's personal assistant, you might forget that you sent me an email, At least I think it’s you, can be funny tho to have two Kara’s at CatCo,” James said, a jerky smile on his face.

How could Ibe so dumb and forget it. I never forget when I’m sending emails, that’s why Cat loves me as an assistant so much. Kara wanted to run away and bury her hand in a tree, she felt so awkward about the fact she forgot she emailed James and he probably knows she is Cat's assistant. And you told him you are a journalist, stupid Kara.

It seems like James noticed Kara's paranoid look because he came closer, resting his hands on her shoulders, looking into Kara’s eyes. “I’m not mad at you Kara, not even on Cat. I get it. I thought you'll take it as a joke, I’m sorry”.

“It’s fine”, Kara answered briefly, going one step back and leaving James’s hands in the air for a second. She didn’t like his touch, she did, it was comforting, but it did not feel like Lena’s hands. James' hands on her shoulders felt almost electrifying, but not in a great way. 

“Anyway, we should keep moving”, Kara said, letting a small but bold smile appearing on her face, and she moved on, walking before James.

“How many leaves did you get?” James asked from behind Kara.

Kara stopped walking, turning around over James. “Leaves?” she asked. She had no idea what James was talking about.

“When I found you. It seemed like you were counting leaves. How much?”

Kara felt herself blushing all over to her ears. She remembered she actually counted Lena’s eyes. Lena’s green, beautiful eyes. “Ha, hmm…” she mumbled, playing with her hair, “-I think I got to like a hundred? I don’t really remember."

“Were they pretty?” “Oh ya, totally, very green.” Kara laughed. She felt like James was trying to ask her something, but he didn’t really succeed. “James, why are you interested in the leaves? You have them everywhere here. Plus, I guess we have plenty of time for you to count them. If you find it sO inTEresting.”

“Just trying to make the situation brighter,” James answered, raising his hands in surrender like he was sorry but not for real.

“Trying to make everything brighter by talking about leaves? I’m sure you can do better.” Kara raised an eyebrow, turned around, and kept walking. A tear fell down her cheek. She loved the fact James tried to start a conversation, but she hated he made her focus on Lena again. It wasn’t fair. 

“Who is Lena by the way?” 

Kara stopped walking and turned around slowly over James. “Who?”

“I heard you say her name, you know, when you counted… leaves,” he said awkwardly.

“She is just a friend. And she is dead, so I don’t feel like talking about it.” She turned around and resumed walking. 

They walked in silence.  
And the only thing Kara was hoping is that they will find something, soon.  
She felt like she was getting crazy being stuck with James and memories from Lena in this wood.

*******

Not long after that, Kara started hearing something.  
In the beginning, she was not sure what she heard.  
It was a roaring noise with some windy effect.  
Kata felt it in her bones. She ran ahead, waiting to see this, to hear it and feel it, the waves.

When Kara saw the shore, it felt like the first time she saw it- the ocean.  
The water was bright, and the sun reflected over them, leaving yellow, sunny trails on the deep colorful water.  
The water was so colorful, and Kara could count at least five different blue variety in the water.  
It was stunning.  
She suddenly felt like a young girl, seeing the ocean for the first time, admiring the views.

The sound of the waves was calming. And every time a wave crashed on the sand, it was like something was hitting Kara in her stomach, but gently, respectfully.  
Kara loved this feeling. She felt alive, calm.  
She forgot all her worries. She forgot what happened and why she is even there.  
She was stunned by the noises and view.  
It was the most beautiful beach she has been to in her entire life. And Kara loved the sea. This look wasn't new to her.  
But still, she felt like it's the first time she is there, by the ocean.

She stood there with her eyes close, inhaling the smells of her body. And they were startling.  
The smell was salty and wet. It smelled raw and fresh.  
And when Kara breathed it inside, she could feel her lungs widening more and more, being able to consume more air.  
Kara felt like she was breathing some miraculous air.

Kara felt like she was standing like this forever, but also not enough when she heard laugh and splashing.

She opened her eyes and saw James in the water. Splashing all over and making way too much noise. His clothes were socked, tight on his body.  
Kara wanted to go in as well.  
She wanted to clean herself, to feel the touch of the water. She wanted to float in the water and letting them take her where they want. But on the other hand, she was afraid. She couldn’t put her finger on what exactly, but she felt anxious from thinking about going in. 

She just stood her, close the waves. Letting her barefoot feel the water.  
The water was cold, and when they went over Kara’s toes she felt a shiver go through her spine. She wonders how James didn’t become an ice cube yet. 

It was so sunny, and the breeze was almost gone when Kara couldn’t hold on any longer. She took off her other shoe and walked in the water.  
The water was colder than Kara felt before, but together with that, Kara felt so alive. She felt like the water was giving her energy, and she felt how her powers came back to her.  
She stood there, resting her hand on the water, feeling the waves stroke her knuckles, her fingers.  
She took another step in. The water was now a bit above her knees. Making her shiver up her spine.

A sudden splash of water found herself all over Kara. She felt her face frozen from the water. “Why would you do that?” Kara turned over James.

James, amused James, just raised his eyebrows with a smirk look on his face when he splashed over Kara again. 

“Ho, you are going to regret this so much.” and they started splashing each other, like kids having a fun time at the beach. And for one beautiful moment, Kara forgot where she is. She forgot about the plane crash, the fact they crushed somewhere in the ocean. She forgot all of her worries. And it was the most beautiful Kara felt in the past day, since the crash. 

Kara was all soaked up. She suddenly felt the cold touching her skin, making her teeth knocked in a quiet noise and her whole body shiver. “I think we should get out, James. We are going to freeze here.” James nodded, and they took their way to the beach.

Kara laid down on the soft sand, looking at the bright sky. The sky was bright blue, there were no clouds, and all Kara could see was an endless light blue.  
There was a strange quote on this island. Kara noticed it before. But when they were both lying down, not saying a word, the silence didn’t go unnoticed. There were no birds, nothing. The strange silence went deep in Kara’s heart, making her feel uncomfortable. 

“So-” she opened, not even sure what she wanted to say. “- your eyes,” James cut her. Kara shifted her body and saw James looking up at the sky, “-they have the same color of the sky.” Kara blushed and smiled over James, thanking him quietly. 

They lie there for a few more peaceful moments. Until James stood up, giving a hand to Kara, helping her stand up next to him.  
“I think we should try and make some fire-” James stated, “-Ya you probably right.” Kara agreed. 

They looked around, looking for some branches and something that will help them make a fire. Kara came back to the beach before James, her hands full of many kinds of branches. She was alone. James was still looking around.  
She sat there, looking at the sun starting to go lower and lower, bringing some magnificent colors to the sky. 

Kara was amazed by this sunset.  
She grew up in a little town, by a lake.  
This view wasn’t new to her. She grew up watching sunsets. But this one was so beautiful, one of the most beautiful Kara has ever seen. 

“Look what I found!” it was James. Kara couldn’t see what he was holding.  
All he could see was his huge smile on his face. He looked like he found a treasure, and he did. James came back with a bag- a real bag. It was a simple black one. 

“Oh my god, James. That’s amazing! Have you looked inside?” 

“Not yet. I wanted us to do this together.” James smiled shyly over Kara, handing her the bag.  
Kara grabbed the bag, feeling excited.  
James sat down next to her, and Kra opened the bag. The first thing she noticed was that somehow this bag survived the falling without getting torn. Even the flight ticket, which was attached to the bag, was full, and Kara could read the name on the ticket.  
"Querl Dox," the ticket said. 

“Do you think this Querl is alive? I feel bad for looking in his bag.” A sudden sadness filled Kara.  
James took the bag out of Kara’s hands, “I can do it if you need. I wouldn’t do it if we could be here without it, but we might find some useful things, we have to do it.” James looked at Kara like he was waiting for her approval, so she nodded, letting him go through the bag.

Apparently, this Querl guy was ready for disasters. They found four pairs of dry socks, two books (Kara couldn’t even finish the headline. They were both scientific books. So this Querl is also a nerd, cool). Among an empty water bottle, two energy snacks, a grey sweater, pen, and a hat they found a surprise. 

“Look!’”, James raised his hand proudly. It was a brand new matchbox. Exactly what they needed and did not expect to find there. 

Not long after that, they were sitting close to the fire. The flames flickered on the eve view, spreading deem light, making the darkness looking a bit less scary. 

James set close to the fire, folding one of Dox’s books. It was an astronomy book.  
Kara didn’t get why James would want to read it. Yes, the situation was pretty lame, but how bored he is to give up and read this thing.

Not long after and Kara found herself reading the first page of the other book. “Oceanography and Marine Biology: An Introduction to Marine Science”, Kara had to hold tight the book cover because she realized it was actually interesting.

“You actually look like you are into it Kara. What are you reading over there?” James asked, coming closer to Kara.

Kara nodded without answering, trying to understand what swim bladder is and how it actually works. She couldn’t really concentrate due to the noises James made. It seemed like he was suffering, blurting weird noises. 

“You know you don’t really need to read it if it’s boring…”  
“Ya’ you right, just, I always wondered how people actually recognizing the start”  
Kara felt her eye getting bigger. She jumped on her feet, hinting James to stand up as well. “So, when I grew up, there was this kid, Kenny, at my class. He was a huge star lover, and he used to show me things, you know-” Kara took a big breath and looked up at the dark sky. “Anyway, you see this thing? The one that looks like a wagon?” Kara pointed up.

“You mean the one this one, with the three stars? I think it’s three.” James looked at the sky, his face shrinking from concentration. 

“Yes, exactly. Now- can you see, there, by the edge, the one bright star? This is the Polaris. The north star. the one you should know how to recognize, especially if you are in the middle of nowhere.”

“Oh, that’s easier than it was in the book. Thanks, Kara.”  
James lied down, looking at the sky with a relife look on his face.

Kara came back to her spot, sitting on the cold sand. She rested her book on her legs, feeling the weight of it. Thinking about how she should look for some fish tomorrow and see how they swim, maybe she will actually learn something new from this book. 

Kara closed her eyes and listened to the quiet surrender her.  
She couldn’t remember when was the last time it was so quiet around her.  
Even in her hometown, which was literally a hole in nowhere, it never was that quiet. There were always birds. Or a far sound of laughter. But the only thing she could hear now was the wind and James's breath.

Wait.

She heard another thing.

In the beginning, Kara wasn’t sure what she heard, or to be exact, felt.  
She felt a strange feeling at her hinterland like someone was watching her.  
She looked back, closing her eyes, trying to see through the dark.

Someone was watching her.  
Even in the darkness, Kara could see the green eyes looking at her.  
Kara would never forget those eyes. 

Lena Luthor was staring at her, standing only a few feet from her. She stood still like she was in shock. 

Am I dead? Is that a ghost?

But when the wind-tossed the black hair, covering part of the eyes, Kara realized.  
She is not dead.  
This is not a ghost.

This is Lena.


	6. Fluffy Penguin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I wish you all an amazing weekend!
> 
> So, my semester starts very soon, I might be late a day or two with uploading, but I promise to let you know.  
> You can follow me on Twitter- @potstikale

# CHAPTER 6- Fluffy Penguin

“Ka- Kara?” Lena came forward slowly, not taking her look of those blue eyes. “Is that you?”

The blond blue eyes girl stood up, coming closer to Lena. She came so fast, and before Lena could realize what was happening, the blonde hugged her.  
It was definitely Kara. 

Lena leaned into Kara’s touch, letting her hands go around Kara’s back. 

“Lena, how- is that really you?” Kara asked, breaking the hug, holding Lena’s arms.  
Kara’s eyes were now full of tears, she was weeping.

"Yes it’s me” Lena came closer and hugged Kara again, she wanted to never leave her again. She couldn’t believe Kara Danvers was standing so close to her, she couldn’t believe it was real. It felt like a dream.

“H- how what happened to you?” Kara asked, wiping her tears.

“I can ask you the same thing.” Lena responded. Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder, letting some of her weight be on Kara, letting herself relax and accept the fact that it was real.  
Kara is not dead.  
Kara is here, hugging her, alive and well. 

Kara broke the hug and took Lena’s hand, leading her to the spot she was sitting before, dragging Lena behind her.

“I want to hear everything, Lena.” Kara said, looking at Lena.  
Kara’s eyes were shining. The light from the fire reflected on them in such a beautiful way, it was like watching a sunset, it was like a blue pure thing in the middle of chaos. 

“Wait, so this is Lena? Leaf Lena?”, the man who sat with Kara suddenly said.  
Leaf Lena? What the fuck is he talking about?  
Lena saw Kara’s face turning deep red, even in the dark, she could see how Kara’s ears turning red.  
Kara looked like a strawberry that was going to explode from embarrassment.

Lena turned her look, facing strawberry Kara, “I feel like there is something you need to tell me.” Lena smirked over Kara, enjoying seeing her facial expression. Whatever leaf Lena was, it was totally worth seeing Kara trying to avoid answering her question. 

“Lena, I promise you it’s nothing bad,” Kara said. Looking scared, embarrassed, and panicked altogether. She actually looked cute when she panicked, Lena thought to herself. It was hard not to smile with Kara’s face looking like that. She actually looked like a child that got caught doing something wrong.

“Kara here counted leaves-” the man started “Only she did not count leaves.” the man grinned over Lena.

“What else did you count?” She asked Kara, who was now busy with eating her own nails. 

“You. I mean. I might have count pairs of eyes, yours.”

It wasn’t the answer Lena expected. Actually, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. For sure.  
Lena had to think about what to say now, she was surprised by Kara’s answer.

“It’s just, the leaves were green. I mean many leaves are green. But I was stuck up there on the tree top-” “YOU WHAT?” Lena snapped in, bursting in Kara’s words. “How the hell did you get to a treetop?”

“Hmm, well. My seat kinda fell with me and I was… stuck there.” Kara said, still messing with her hands and not making any eye contact with Lena.

“That’s, well, interesting.” Lena said. Kara smiled shyly, looking a bit relieved. 

“Ho, you should have seen how she got down from there.” The man said again, interfering with their talk. Lena started to feel annoyed.

“I don’t think we met yet, you are?” Lena asked, putting a fake smile on her face.

“Ho, I’m James, James Olsen.”

“It’s nice to meet you, James.” Lena answered, she hoped he would go to sleep or whatever, she needed to talk to Kara, privately. 

The three of them sat in awkward silence. Lena saw in Kara’s eyes that she wanted to ask her something, but something probably stopped her from asking.

“I think I’ll go for a short walk.” James said. It was like magic, the moment James was a few meters away and they were left alone all the atmosphere around them changed. Like they had their own safe bubble. 

Kara opened her mouth, even before she spoke, Lena had a feeling she knew what Kara was going to ask her. And she did not like it. 

“Hmm Lena, how did you… landed here.” Kara looked up and Lena met her eyes. 

Lena felt her heart beat faster, she felt how it was getting harder to breath. 

“Lena are you ok?” Kara got closer to Lena, and all that Lena could see was Kara. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No. it-it’s fine. You are fine. It’s just…'' Now it was Lena's turn to look at the ground, she wanted to disappear. She knew Kara would ask her this, she also knew that at some point she would have to talk to her, she just did not expect it to happen so fast.  
“I fell into the ocean, and let’s just say that I am not a big fan of water.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked gently.  
Lena felt the worry in her voice.  
Lena was happy by the fact that Kara cared for her. From the fact that she did not ask her what she wanted, but she asked her if she wanted to talk.

“No, it’s fine. It just- I was so scared, Kara. I-I thought I won’t make it out of the water.” The words came out of Lena so easily. But Lena knew her voice was broken, it was hard for her to talk about that, to talk to someone like Kara, at all.

Kara approached Lena and hugged her, holding her tightly. “But you are here Lena, you are safe. We are alive.” Kara whispered to her ear. “And we don’t need to talk about what happened if you don’t want to, not now. Only when and if you want to”  
Lena nodded slowly and cuddled even more between Kara’s hands, feeling relaxed between them. 

Lena was sobbing. She wasn’t even sure why, she felt like she was drowning in her own emotions, not knowing how to process them. 

“Hey, hey Lena, breath. Everything is fine, you are safe.” Kara leaned her forehead on Lena’s, breathing heavily. Lena joined her and felt how she could breathe better.

They just sat there for a while, the only sound that Lena could hear was the flames. It was a pleasant noise, but shortly after Lena started to shiver, this time from the cold. 

Kara seemed to notice because she pushed Lena a bit closer to the fire.

“Here, take this” Kara handed her a grey sweater, he was warm and dry. “You are frozen, almost like ice cream.” 

“Do you always use food to describe things? Or is it just with me?” Lena asked. Kara didn’t respond but it felt like she wasn't comfortable with Lena’s question.

Lena wore it, feeling all cozy and suddenly a bit sleepy, “where did you find this?” she asked Kara, who now gave her a pair of dry socks.  
Lena wore them on her hands, like gloves.

“You look so cute like that, with this big sweater and gloves” Kara chuckled. “You look like a fluffy penguin.” 

“Fluffy penguin, ha? is it the royal one at least?” 

“Just a super fluffy one, you look huggable.” Kara smiled and leaned on Lena’s shoulder. 

*******

James came back not long after, he sat next to the fire, his hands almost touching her. 

“Ho Lena, I see you took the sweater” 

“Ya Kara gave it to me, I was freezing. I can give it back to you.”

“Ha no need, it’s not mine anyway.” James said. 

“Then who’s this?” Lena asked, looking at James.

“Oh, I found a bag, someone named Querl, I think.” 

“Wait, you mean Brainy?” Lena asked.

“Brain who?” Kara asked, looking confused at Lena.

“Brainy, he is one of the other people-” “Wait, what other people? Are there more survivors?” James got closer to Lena. waiting for her to speak.

Lena nodded, “Yes, we were a group of like ten people.” 

“So why are you alone, where are they?” this was Kara speaking now, Lena heard thrilled in her voice.

“It’s quite a long story…” Lena mumbled.

“We have time,” James said. Lena looked over Kara, but it didn’t seem like she was going to help her.

So she talked. She told them how they separated at the beach, how they found the lake. She then told them how she, Nia, and Brainy went alone. She did not tell the whole story about her and Nia’s fight, but she was able to bring up something that was satisfying enough for them.

“So why don't we go and look for them tomorrow. The more the better.” James said.

“Ya we can,” Kara said, looking over Lena, waiting for her approval.

So Lena nodded, trying not to think about the reunion.

Kara went back to read the book she had, and Lena decided to take an action, see where ever it goes.

“What are you reading?” Lena asked

“Well, this is a marine biology book, I can’t understand most of the staff, but there are penguins here.” Kara beamed over Lena but went back reading, faster than Lena thought she would.

“Who loves penguins?” James suddenly said, literally from nowhere.

Oh boy, he brought something on himself.

Lena saw Kara’s face shifting. Her smile disappeared.

“How dare you say it, James. Take it back!”  
Kara stood up, looking threatening over James. Her blue eyes seemed like they were on fire.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Just promise not to kill me” James surrendered, and Kara set down with a pleasant look on her face.  
Kara got closer to James, handing him the book.

“LOOK! LOOK AT THE PENGUINS! THEY ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!” Kara said, beaming over James. “AND THERE ARE SO MANY! HOW CAN YOU DISLIKE PENGUINS!

“Ya, they are cute, I guess,” James shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“One day I’ll have a penguin.” Kara declared a dreamy look on her face.

Lena couldn’t stop the laughter, or to be exact the giggle. Lena was giggling.

Who knew Kara Danvers has a penguin ‘fetish’. 

“You. Penguin?” James looked at Kara, “and with what money are you going to get you one?” He continued. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “I- I’ll just adopt one”.

“I don’t think you can adopt a penguin. And even if you could, you'll have to have some kind of aquarium for the penguin. And you need to know how to take care of him, or you'll find yourself with a dead penguin. I never knew Cat was paying such a decent salary.”

“Let me have my one dreams James” Kara answered softly.

Lena knew that if she were in Kara’s position she would probably be mad about James. Like he just told Kara she can find herself with a dead penguin. Who says such a thing? it’s cruel. She was surprised by the level of patient Kara had. It was impressive. 

“I don’t think someone can actually afford it,” James continued, this time looking ahead like it was just a thought in his head.

Before she could stop herself, the words just came out of Lena “I can.”

“You- what?, James frowned.

And Kara, Kara’s eyes were so huge right now. Staring at Lena with a disbelieving look. 

“You- you really can?” Kara asked her.

Lena just nodded, she can’t take it back now.

“Would you do that? Like, for real?” Kara asked.  
She looked like a puppy with those huge blue eyes. Lena felt her heart getting softer, lighter. She couldn’t resist this smile, Kara’s doggy mile.  
Well. To be honest, she almost PATTED Kara, but at the last second, she realized Kara was not a puppy, not in this universe at least. And she also realized she probably just shouldn’t do it, it’s weird.

“Ya, sure, why not. That’s what friends do, no?” Lena found herself saying, looking at Kara’s eyes. 

“OMG LENA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,” Kara got closer to Lena, crushing her into a tight hug. 

“I don’t know any friends who would buy penguins for each other,” James said.

Kara’s face shifted. And then she did something Lena never thought she would see again, not any years soon. Kara took out her tongue over James, looking like a child.

“You are just jealous that Lena won't get you a penguin.” Kara looked disappointed, but she rolled back over Lena, hugging her so fast. And Lena had no time to process the thing she just saw.

Kara took her tongue out. 

Kara is a grown-up person.

She is a child stuck in a grown-up body, holy crap.

At least that was what Lena thought.

“I can't believe I’m going to get a penguin! I’m so excited!” Kara clapped her hands in excitement. 

Lena wasn’t surprised when James rolled his eyes and announced he was going to sleep leaving the hugging due all alone. 

“So-” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes, separating the hug, but holding Kar’s warm hand. “Have you done something else here rather than looking at… penguins?”

“Not much, I mean, it’s not like we are here for days” Kara shrugged, closing the book, turning her position to face Lena. “What about you?”

“What do you mean? I told you guys the most.”

“The most, right. I can feel that you didn’t tell everything about what happened with Lena.” Kara asked quietly, looking at Lena.

Lena felt her heart stop. She wasn’t sure she wanted to tell Kara what really happened. But, well, she also felt she needed to talk to her, in the end, it was kinda because of Kara. “Well, let’s just say that I was busy with being emotional instead of being productive and useful.”

“And why exactly being emotional is a bad thing?” Kara frowned, “Like, this situation is not a piece of cake, I think it’s normal to express your feelings.” Kara’s voice was appealing, Lena knew she wanted to help. But Lena and emotions weren't a good combination, they never were. 

“I’m a Luthor. I never let people in, I never showed my emotions. None of them.” Lena answers flatly. 

“Well, I saw you sacred.” Kara blurted. “I mean, on the plane.” 

Lena nodded. Kara was one of the only people who ever saw her in a situation like this. Kara saw Lena's emotions. Kara recognized Lena’s emotions. And Kara also knew how to help her, Kara was really there for her.  
And here they were again. together. Kara is trying to help and Lena does nothing in order to get the help she needs.  
But she knew Kara can’t give her what she really wants. 

Lena couldn’t stop looking at Kara. Even now in the darkness Kara still looks like a sun. With a small and shy smile on her face, her eyes fixed on Lena.  
Lena felt like Kara was reading her, getting into her mind. Kara’s eyes lost their fixed on Lena’s. They were moving now, traveling and researching. Lena felt like Kara was looking at her, at any part of her.

For one second, it seems like Kara was staring at Lena’s lips. With an instinct, Lena touched her own lips, touching them gently.  
Kara looked away, blushing, her eyes narrowed down to the ground.

“I hope I didn’t say something wrong,” Kara whispered.

“It’s fine Kara. It’s just. I am so bad with emotions, I don’t know how to work with them, talk about them. It’s just… I grew up canceling my own thoughts and feelings. And, well, I never had someone to talk to.” Lena’s voice was brittle.  
On one hand, she felt secure and safe next to sunny Kara, but on the other hand, she was afraid to let her in more than she already did.

Lena wasn’t a trusting person, she wasn’t from those people who makes friends fast and trusting easily.  
It was different with Kara tho. Lena let her in more than usual already.  
But Lena was also afraid. She was afraid that something bad will happen if she will let Kara in more, she was afraid to be betrayed, like everyone in her life.

But she was also afraid to lose Kara. She was afraid to be left alone.

“Well, you can always talk to me, Lena.”

“I know, Kara. Anyway, I’m tired, I think I’ll go to sleep.’’

Kara looked a bit sad hearing Lena. She just nodded and lied down.  
Lena lied down next to her. They had a tiny gap between them. Lena knew that if she tried, her hand would reach Kara. But Lena lied still. Not moving an inch. She felt Kara next to her, she heard how her breath got slower.  
Not long later, she fell asleep.

*******

Lena was the first one to wake up. 

The sunrise just started and Lena saw how the darkness was going awake while the deem sunrise light appeared.  
Lena closed her eyes, breathing the clean air, listening to the wind. At least she tried to listen to the wind, it was really hard because Kara was snoring. Loudly.  
Lena looked over Kara, she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.  
How can those loud noises come out from such a tiny peaceful person? She literally sounds like a broken car.

Lena found herself staring at Kara, seeing how the air was getting in and out of her lungs. Something about this slow rhythm relaxed Lena. 

It wasn’t longer after that when Kara started stretching up, her shirt lifting a bit high revealing her abs. Lena’s eyes widened, looking directly at Kara’s abs.  
These abs were the most beautiful, the most everything Lena ever saw. She had to hold herself from reaching her hand to touch them. 

Lena wanted to feel those abs. It was a weird feeling. Lena had a desire, one she never felt. She knew she didn't want Kara to catch her like that. In the end, Kara was just a friend, nothing more.

She is just a friend.  
Just a friend who cares about me.  
Just a friend who helped me.  
She is just a friend.  
Fuck.  
She is just a friend.

***

Kara woke up with a big yawing. She opened her eyes slowly, looking at the sky. All she could see was light. The light was strong, hurting her eyes.

“Why is it so bright here?” she sighed, rolling to the side, trying to cover her eyes. 

“Morning sunshine,” she heard a voice coming from somewhere above her. Kara carefully looked up and saw Lena sitting next to her.  
Did Lena just call me sunshine?

“How long have you been awake?” Kara asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her whole body was sore and aching, she felt like she slept on needles.

Kara used to go camping with the Danvers, so she was used to sleeping on the floor. Kara was also known as someone who can fall asleep everywhere. But today was a ner record for Kara, she slept so poorly. Kara had a feeling it wasn’t because she slept outside. You see, the weather was nice, not too freezing. At-least not for Kara. Kara woke up several times at night only to see Lena shivering from the cold.  
Kara wanted to get closer, hug Lena, to make her warmer. But she was afraid to wake Lena.  
Also the sand was soft and comfy, it was like sleeping on bed only with no pillow, blankets, and no fluffy things.

“Not long, I think so,” Lena answered, looking over Kara. Her smile was small and warm, it made Kara feel weird. Kara hated those smiles, she was never able to understand what they meant. Kara hated the fact she couldn’t read Lena.  
Usually she was better at reading people, that’s what she said.  
If you would ask Alex about it, she would just laugh at you and start talking about how oblivious Kara iis and how she can’t read anyone.

Kara stood up, stretching her whole body, massaging her sore muscles. 

“So, you hungry?” Kara took the beg and got out the last energy bar that left. She unwrapped it, breaking it into three similar pieces, handing one to Lena.  
“Common, there’s no way you are not hungry.” Kara pushed the snack into Lena’s hand, and shoved hers into her mouth.

It tasted amazing. Kara knew she was probably overreacting, but thinking of the fact she hasn’t eaten something real for over two days, she was okay with that. “Oh my god. Lena, you must eat it. This is the best thing I have ever eaten!” 

Lena started laughing, looking at her with a ridiculos look. “Really? I thought potstickers are your thing.” 

“Not funny Lena. Unless you have a way to magically fly here a bunch of potstickers,” Kara shrugged, licking her fingers.

Lena finally took a bite from the snack, for Kara's eyes it was an interesting thing to watch. The bite was so tiny, almost hesitated, while she bited in. 

“It looks like you are afraid of eating this. I can swear it’s not toxic.”

Lena looked over Kara and rolled her eyes. Kara felt like she might have made Lena angry, but she wasn’t sure why. In the end, she knew Lena needed to eat and that’s what they have.

“Wait, do you have an allergy to energy bars?” was the only thing Kara could think of saying.

Lena started augh, like really laughing. It felt so loud and even James, who was still sleeping, looked like he was going to wake up.  
“No Kara. I’m fine”

“So why are you biting it like you were some kind of scare rabbit?”

“Did you just call me a scared rabbit, Danvers?” Lena’s eyebrows were moving weirdly, Kara felt like Lena was trying to tease her. 

“Well, yes. I mean, you should see yourself.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, but I don’t see mirrors anywhere near here.”

Kara knew she was blushing, she could feel it. It was like the fifth time Lena made her blush, and they met only a few days ago.  
She stayed quiet, afraid to look at those green eyes. Kara wasn’t sure what she was feeling for Lena, it was something deeper than friends-who-just-met. Something in Lena made her feel like she can trust her like she can tell her deepest secrets and Lena will just listen, and maybe even understand.  
But Karar also didn’t want to try and understand what she was feeling, this whole situation wasn’t really comfortable. And she didn't want to lose the only person she calls a true friend on this island.  
Well almost the only, James was also nice. Not nice like Lena, but he was.

“Well, the water can be useful as a mirror,” James suddenly said.

Kara turned her look to him, seeing him sitting and looking surprisingly fresh and awake.

“Wh- where you eavesdropping on us?” Kara asked, she felt embarrassed and also angry at the fact James was probably listening to them for a while.

“Well, I’m sorry. But I must say, I never thought you Luthor will be the one to laugh so hard.” He grinned over Lena.

Lena just frowned, “I have no idea what you are talking about. You probably misheard.” She stated. 

Kara had to bury her face in her hands in order she won’t start laughing.  
I love sarcastic Lena

“So-” Kara gathered herself, “- should we go look for the other people?” she asked, looking at Lena who now seemed less happy than before. 

“Yes, we should. We should also go back to where I've found this bag. Maybe we can find some more staff.”

“Kara and I can go look for the-” Lena started, looking at Kara, “While you can wait here, or go ahead.”  
James looked confused and suspicious, but he just shrugged and nodded. “Ya fine, I'll just show you where to go, I’ll wait for you here. I won't go for a swim meanwhile.” He stood up and started stretching. 

Kara was also confused, but more nervous confused. The thought about her and Lena alone wondering in the woods was somewhat magical, but also scary. 

Lena started walking and Kara started following her, saving a little gap between them. 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” James yelled from behind.

Kara knew he was not going to answer him. But for a second it looked like Lena was going to turn around and yell at him, Kara could see how Lena froze for a second in her place, she could feel Lena was thinking.  
But with a short head movement, Lena started walking again. Not looking back.

Now it's just both of them.


	7. Like Rolling Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> first of all, I'm sorry for the kate update. The semester started and I have less time to write currently. Also, I re-write this one at least 4 times. 
> 
> I'll try to update whenever I can, just trust me I'm not going to leave it. Not at all.  
> So bare with me. You can follow my Twitter (potstikale) for more updates!
> 
> I hope you are going to like this one, I took it in another direction from what I originally thought, but we are getting somewhere, we are close. 
> 
> I promise you
> 
> Love yall,
> 
> PAK
> 
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Potstikale) and also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/potstikale)

# CHAPTER 8- Like Rolling Stones

Lena walked fast, trying to get off the beach as fast as she could. She knew Kara should probably go first, but Lena felt like she needed to run away. She had no idea from what and when, she couldn’t run away for real here, anyway. she was still stuck here. She also knew she needed to talk with Kara. Alone. Not when James is sleeping or 'going for a walk’, she needs to talk to her alone, with no interruptions. 

Lena went into the forest, going in the general direction James showed her. She had no idea how far it was, or what they were looking for. She just walked. And she was limping. She felt like her heart was beating down her leg like she had a new heart in her ankle. Feeling sharp aching pain in her ankle. Every step she walked was like a knife stabbing her ankle, tearing it apart from the inside.

“Hey, Lena! wait” Kara shouted from behind. “You are limping, what happened?” Kara was now next to Lena, a worried look on her face.

It pinched Lena, she didn’t even notice she was limping or that she was in huge pain.  
To be exact, she did. But she chose to gracefully deny it, which was probably a dumb decision. Lena forgot that her leg wasn't in good shape, it was the first time in her life she let her body not be perfect. 

She was a whole mess. Her hair looked like a monster, a bird could actually nest there. But if a bird was going to do it Lena thought it would die, she felt so smelly and stinky she was sure anyone who would get close to her would die on the spot. Her pants were half torn. They were so dirty that their original color was all gone. She was also tired and hungry.

Lena Luthor was hungry, that was the first time. Lena Luthor was hungry for everything she could put her hand on, and she was willing to admit it if someone asked her. That was absolutely the first time. 

Yes, it was just a sprained ankle. But it could get swollen, infected, and much other worse staff. Lena knew she should take care of it, she also knew there is not that much she can do rather than sitting with her leg raised-up, and she had no intention of doing it. Not at all. But for some other reason, Lena didn’t want to take care of it, even if it was a simple solution and one that she liked. It had a deeper reason, Lena couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was.

“I spread my ankle, it’s fine,” Lena answers Kara, she kept walking, avoiding worried Kara.

“Lena stop.” Kara was now before her, coming from nowhere, facing her. Lena was confused, she was sure Kara was behind her like a second ago. She didn’t hear Kara run, she didn’t see her going next to her. How the fuck she managed to pass Lena so fast and without Lena seeing her. It was like she was flying, or invisible. Lena knew she couldn’t just miss it. Lena never missed anything. “Just let me take a look. I can’t see you walking like this. You look like you are in pain.” 

Kara begged Lena. And Lena liked it for some reason. it felt good.

“Kara, it’s really fine. We should keep going.” Lena took a step. But Kara was now standing in front of her, her hands on her waist, looking at Lena with a threatening look. Yes. Kara Danvers, the puppy eye girl, had now one of the scariest looks Lena had ever seen in her entire life. 

“SIT.” Kara commended her. Lena rolled her eyes and sat down, knowing she had no way to be the winner in this argument. If you can call it an argument. No matter if it was or wasn’t, Lena was going to win the next one. And the next one.  
  
Lena was now sitting on the ground. Trying to make her most sour face while Kara took Lena’s leg, resting it on her. Lena looked as Kara rolled her pants, taking down what was left from Jack’s shirt. When Lena saw her ankle she wanted to die. Kara was probably feeling the same. She was now staring at Lena’s ankle with a disbelieving look.

Lena’s ankle was all swollen up, like a ping-pong ball. It was also starting to be colorful. Lena saw some purple and blue, all around her ankle. Making it look even worse. 

“Fuck” Lena shrugged.

“Yes, fuck, Lena. How can you walk like this? You can’t keep going. We should go back.” Kara said, looking extremely worried. 

“NO,” Lena said, “we are not going back.”

“You are right. WE are not going back. YOU are going back. I can go ahead alone, I’ll be fine.” Kara said, going back looking at Lena’s colorful ankle.

“No way Kara, you are not going alone. I promise I’ll be fine. It’s just a sprain-” 

“I don’t care what it is. Your leg looking like she is going to die-”

“It won't die,” Lena whispered, rolling her eyes.

“If you keep going, you won't be able to walk. Like not at all. You can break it, it can get infected, you can be in a lot of pai-” Kara shouted fastly. It was clear Kara was nervous and worried. But it was way too much for Lena.

“Kara,” Lena said, touching gently Kara’s arm, trying to make her stop talking. Kara stopped talking, looking at Lena, “I know what can happen, believe me. I just… Maybe you can try bandaging it with something, and then I’ll be able to walk.” Lena finally said. Hoping Kara would catch the bait and do it with no further questions.

Kara nodded and started looking around. There was nothing she could use, there were some branches, grass, and many kinds of other seeds. Nothing useful for this purpose. But then, Kara took off her shirt. Kara took off her shirt and started wrapping Lena’s leg. 

Lena’s eyes traveled on Kara’s body. On Kara’s abs. Lena felt like she was watching a show or something. Seeing Kara trying so hard while wearing nothing but a dirty bra was… magnificent.

Kara took off her shirt for me. For my leg. OH MY GOD. 

Lena felt her heart beating faster. Kara was struggling, that was an obvious thing. 

“Here, let me guide you,” Lena said, stopping Kara.

Kara listened carefully to Lena and did exactly what she said.

“- Okay, great. Now after you did it just try to tie the edges. Just tied it hard, so it will stick.” Lena Saw how Kara was thinking, tidying the edges of what was her shirt. When Karadone she was satisfied. Kara now looked like a puppy after he did some dog trick and waited for his treat. Only Lena had no treat to give to Kara.  
“Okay, let’s get you up,” Kara said, slowly and carefully helping Lena stand up. Lena was until limping and still in pain, but it was better, for real. 

“It’s better Kara, thank you. But you didn’t need to take off your... shirt.” Lena finished the sentence with a glance over Kara’s arms.

“Ha? So how would I bandage your ankle otherwise?

“You could just tear it apart,” Lena shrugged.

“Hell no,” Kara yelped, “I love this shirt. I’ll still be able to use it this way, I won't tear apart my shirt. Not even for you,” Kara said and blinked.

Kara blinked, and Lena was confused. Why would Kara blink? Who is still blinking these days? 

“Are you telling me you're going to use this shirt again? After it will come off my leg? It will stink.”

Kara nodded, “I can wash it in the sea, I don't really care. It’s not like I can choose here.”

Kara had something in her words. They indeed had no much choice here. They couldn’t choose anything. Not what they were drinking, eating or even wearing. Even if they do find something useful, it’s not like they will be able to choose a dress nicely. Not that Lena had to wear something ‘nice’ here. It’s been years since Lena wasn't in any gala, lecture, or something formal for more than a couple of days. 

And now, when it was finally happening Lena wasn’t even comfortable. She started missing her busy days and her fancy bitch dresses. 

“You look like you are overthinking,” Kara said, cutting Lena’s thoughts, “are you okay?” she asked, a slight worry in her voice.   
Lena nodded, she was just overthinking, but nothing she wanted to share with Kara.

They were walking again. Kara walked in the lead, making sure every minute Lena was still behind her. Lena was still limping, but it was better. She knew she needed to rest, but she didn’t want to leave Kara, or worse, make her come back to the shore.

They walked quietly. Everything was so quiet. The only sound Lena could hear was the sound of them walking, stepping on the ground, randomly cracking branches. Lena wasn’t a hiker. She never really tried much, but she never felt like it. Even when she was in boarding school, she used to find excuses and skip the field trips, all of them. She didn’t even have hiking shows, she used to have one for a case she needs them, but she never used them. She always wore heels, even though sometimes she would rather wear simple sneakers or even flip-flops. 

But she had to keep her passon.

And right now, she had zero passon. 

And the fact Kara Danvers was with her, made her even more of a mess.

Lena Luthor was a total mess.

After a while it seems like something is changing, Lena couldn’t put her finger on it. But she had this weird gut feeling like something was going to happen. She took a step and suddenly she was in the air, the ground beneath her cracked open, swallowing Lena inside. Even without realizing what was happening, Lena screamed.  
  
“KARA!” 

Lena was terrified. She slid down, rolling over and over, not being able to stop herself. She tried to reach her hand to hold on to something, but there was nothing there. Lena stopped rolling after something that felt like an eternity. She lied on the ground, surrendered by darkness. 

“LENA?” Kara yelled from the sky. Lena looked up and saw a light, coming from where she fell. She could see Kara was looking inside, but she wasn’t sure she could see her. “Are you okay? Lena?” Kara’s voice was shuttered. Lena heard the panic in her voice. She could also hear how deeply worried Kara was. 

“I’m fine, I think,” Lena said, sitting down, holding her head between her hands. She had a terrible headache. Oh great, like I need THAT now.   
Her body was sore and painful. Lena moved her hands on her body, trying to figure out if she had some bad injury. To her surprise she didn’t break anything, that’s what she thought at least.

“Can you climb up?” Kara asked from way up high.

Lena rolled her eyes, “are you fucking kidding me? Even if there was a way, how can I climb it?” Lena shouted at Kara. She felt like Kara being dumb, but she was most afraid. She was alone in this darkness, not knowing where she was and what can happen down there.

“Fuck okay,” Lena heard Kara saying. There was quiet for a while, and then Lena saw someone, Kara, trying to get inside, blocking the sun from coming inside.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Lena shouted, looking up, starting to feel worried.

“If you can’t come up, I’ll come down,” Kara said, and without hesitating Lena saw how Kara was jumping inside, falling down. 

It was only a few seconds before Lena found herself, lying again on the floor, only this time she felt a heavy weight on her body.

It was like someone fell on her, crashing her down.

It wasn’t just someone, Lena realized. 

It was Kara fucking Danvers. Who decided it will be smart to jump down, instead of calling for help. And the same Danvers was lying on top of Lena, taking her breath away.

So Lena was lying, feeling Kara’s body on her, she felt Kara’s fast breathing. It seems like Kara didn’t notice what made her falling easy. Lena wondered if she should tell Kara something, in the end, it felt weird. Good weird. Lena felt her body warming up, it was like an electricity wave going all over her body- from head to toes. Touching every spot in Lena’s entire body.

Suddenly. Kara’s eyes widened up, it was like she realized where she was and...who she was topping.

“Oh, fuck. Lena, I’m sorry,” Kara hushed, rolling down from Lena, lying next to her.

Lena didn’t say anything for a while, she kept lying like she was before, feeling the loss of Kara on top of her. It felt weird to Lena. Everything was weird for her. For the past few days, Lena wasn't sure why she felt like this. What she was so worried about Kara, or why she fought with Nia because of Kara.

Some realization started digging in Lena, but she was afraid to accept it. It just can’t be. Lena is not that kind of person.

Lena doesn't just like people. She doesn't feel this way for random people. And Kara was a total stranger, it was a fact.   
But on the other hand, she did not feel like a stranger at all. Lena felt like she knew Kara for years, even if she knew basically nothing about her.

Lena can’t have /cite>feelings for someone she met only days ago and then crashed on a deserted island. She can’t. It must be the adrenalin or the fact Kara was the only one she ever talked to before.

Lena can’t have feelings or anything for Kara.  
It cannot be.

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara's voice came, cutting Lena’s thought, “did I hurt you? I-m so-” 

“I’m fine,” Lena answered shortly. Trying to ignore everything that just happened, trying not to think about how close they were. 

Kara sat down next to her, Lena felt like she was looking at her, but she couldn’t say. She saw nothing in the darkness, she felt bling and stupid. How could she be so careless, how could she let something like this happen to her? To them?

“You shouldn’t have come down here,” Lena started talking, trying not to sound angry or any other bad thing, “you should go back, ask for help. Now, no one knows where we are, or what happened. We can rot down here.” Lena felt pessimistic, she could hear it also in her own voice. 

She imagined sunny Kara having this look that says HOW-CAN-YOU-SAY-SOMETHING-LIKE-THAT-BE-OPTIMISTIC   
She was actually happy she couldn’t see it, she was sure Kara looked at her like this right now, but it wasn’t going to help Lena, nothing is. 

“You are right. I was dumb, I didn’t think about it until the end, I was so stupid,” Lena heard Kara’s voice clear, but trembling. It felt like Kara was sorry, but also not really, “I was just… I didn’t want to leave you, I mean… I didn’t want you to stay down here alone, you seemed terrified.” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand in hers. 

Lena didn’t know what to say. She was angry but she also realized Kara really cared for her. She just jumped down here, only that Lena won’t stay alone.

Are friends usually doing things like that? Are friends willing to almost-kill-themselves? WTF 

Lena rolled to her side, her back turned to Kara, she didn’t want to have a talk or anything, she just wanted to have a peaceful quiet moment.

Kara probably realized it, Lena heard Kara standing up and going somewhere. She did not care, she just closed her eyes, letting herself fly in her thoughts and dreams. 

*******

From the moment Lena rushed out of the beach, taking Kara with her, Kara knew something else was going on here. 

Lena acted weird, weirder than Kara. She wanted to keep going even though her leg was a mess and she seemed to think that going back is a terrible idea. It was like she wanted to go with Kara and not give up on this, no matter what.

And then, like from nowhere, the ground swallowed Lena. Leaving Kara behind, terrified to look down.

Kara looked down and saw nothing, it was all so dark, but she could hear groans and the sound of movement. She remembered the relief she felt when she heard Lena, knowing she was alive.

Kara had no idea what made her jump down, she just had this strong eagerness to jump down, be next to Lena. It was like a force pushed her down, stopping her from thinking of other ways to get Lean down. It was like every muscle in her body yelled she can’t leave Lena alone. 

And then, from all the spots in the world, Kara fell on top of Lena.  
Kara was on top of Lena freaking Luthor. 

Even in the darkness, Kara felt Lena’s green eyes staring at her, she felt like Lena looked in her mind, trying to reach her deepest thoughts. 

So Kara rolled over, feeling embarrassed and frightened she might actually hurt Lena. 

Kara had no idea what was going on in Lena’s mind, but when Lena rolled over it hurt Kara. She felt even more stupid, and she knew she had to make up for her dumb decision of jumping in. So Kara stood up, trying to find something that might help them.

Kara walked slowly in the dark, trying to get farther from Lena so she won't accidentally step on her.   
In the beginning, she looked up, trying to find a way to climb. But as Lena said before, it seemed not possible.  
It was a high wall, built from solid rocks, it looked like a human-built it, it was too organized to be naturally made. There was a light coming from where they fell, and Kara saw the ground shaped like a slide, all the way down. So that's how we didn’t die, we actually rolled down.  
Why would something like that be here?

Kara moved her and on the rocks, they were damp and Kara felt some grass under her hand. It was like touching a stone located under the seawater.  
Kara moved around, not leaving her hand from the big wall, she walked until she realized she can’t see the light anymore, it seemed like everything around her changed. There was a heavy mist in the air, making it harder to breathe. But Kara kept walking, hoping she would be able to find her way back.   
She walked slowly, stepping slowly in the darkness. She hoped she wouldn't fall, she hoped Lena would be okay. She realized she left Lena alone, the exact same thing she tried to avoid from the first moment they met again. 

Kara felt like she walked for hours, having no clue what time it was, or where she was.  
Until she reached a big lightning room. The light was white, like a magical one, Kara couldn't find its source. But something about the light made Kara stare around, looking curious, feeling like something dragged her there. 

Kara forced herself to focus, it might be a way out. But no matter what it is, she needs Lena with her.   
Kara looked around, there were 3 ways to get out of the room and Kara forgot where she came from.

How could I be so stupid? What am I going to do now?

“Fuck” Kara yelled to the empty space. Her voice echoed, calling ‘fuck’ over and over. Kara decided to try calling out for Lena, hoping she wasn’t too far away, hoping she would hear her. 

She went to the first path, staring in the darkness. Kara took a huge breath and let it all out, screaming from the top of her lungs. 

“LENAAAAA” Kara yelled, waiting for an answer. But there was nothing but silence. So Kara made her way to the other path, trying to ignore the mysterious light. 

“LENAAAA,” Kara yelled, “LENAAAA PLEASE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Kara yelled, hoping to hear something. 

On the third time, Kara yelled into the unknown she was sure she heard something. It was like a growl, and it didn't sound like something Lena can bring out of her mouth, not with her tiny body. Kara felt her belly turn around, she got scared.   
Kara walked back and started running in one of the paths, not looking back.  
  
Kara ran and ran, not stopping, She thought she could still hear those loud growls from behind her, she was afraid and she felt how her heartbeat was getting faster, and louder. 

Suddenly, Kara fell, her face on the floor. Kara felt a sharp pain in her nose, she took her hand and touched her nose, feeling something thick and wet all over her face. It was probably blood, she might actually have broken her nose. FUCK

Kara tried to reach and find what made her fall, she was sure something stood in her way. She walked on the ground, groping around. Then she touched it, it felt like a skin, or some kind of fabric, Kara wasn’t sure. 

“Lena?” she asked carefully, hoping whoever it is is a person, alive person. 

“What the fuck Kara, where did you come from?” Lena said, her voice was rough and Kara felt like Lena was mad. 

“I’m so sorry Lena I was just try-” “Trying what?” Lena said, her voice sharp and loud.  
She stood up and Kara felt her gaze focus on her, “What could you possibly do? We are stuck here, thank to you” Lena scoffed. 

Kara was sure she was standing, her hands crossed on her chest and a bossy look on her face. Kara rolled her eyes, standing in front of Lena. She was sure she was facing her, she felt Lena’s breath on her nose, her freaking bloody nose.

“Why is this so dark in here?” Kara asked, realizing the total dark, can't find the sun from behind. 

“You were gone for hours, the sun is gone.” Lena said, “Where the fuck have you been? I- I woke up and you weren't here, I was worried. I yelled but I couldn't find you Kara. Where were you?”

Lena’s voice was now shuttering, Lena wasn't mad at me, she was just worried. “I was gone for hours?” Kara whispered, she had no idea. 

“Yes, you were,” Lena said. Kara felt Lena getting closer to her, suddenly a hand reached her face, moving on her bloody face, it was Lena. Kara had no idea what Lena was looking for, but before she could find her destiny Lena was talking again, “Kara? What happened? Your face is wet… Wait? Is that blood?” Lena took her hand away.

“Hmm, I fell when I came back here, I hope I didn't hurt you…”

“No, I’m fine. But you, Kara. Aren’t you in pain? Is it your nose?” Lena asked.

“I’m fine Lena, I truly am. I’m not in pain or something, I’m fine, I swear.” Kara said, getting closer to Lena and hugging her. She did not care anymore about anything, she just wanted to be close to Lena, she felt safer with her. She still couldn’t forget what happened to her when she was gone. The weird light, the growls, the possible way out. 

She had to tell Lena everything. They had to make a plan or something. 

But right now she was just tired, she was in pain, she had no intention to tell this to Lena. But she just wanted to stay like this forever. Something about Lena felt right, and like always, when Kara was full of emotions she couldn’t control them, or understand them. Kara took a step back, “I think I need to sleep, if I’ll be able to” Kara whispered. She was happy Lena can’t see her, her face was red, tomato red, and she was thankful Lena can’t see her like this. Also not her bloody face, her messy hair.

Kara lied down, the ground was cold like ice. Kara was rarely cold, but now she was, she wasn’t sure if she was shivering only from the cold, maybe she was terrified, maybe it was something else. 

Kara felt Lena lying down next to her, she could feel her presence. They laid her for a while, only the dark silence surrendered them. Kara started to hear something, it was like low clickings, like rigid teeth. Lena was also shivering, maybe she was even half frozen.   
So Kara came closer, reaching her hands to find Lena’s body, wrapping her hands around her, taking her into a grip, and hugging her.   
  
They were so close, it felt closer than a few hours ago when she was on top of Lena. their noses touched lightly, Kara could smell Lena’s breath, she could feel her eyes moving, she felt Lena looking at her. And then their eyes met, they couldn't actually see each other, but Kara just felt it. She knew she was looking into Lena’s green eyes. Kara imagined Lena’s eyes, those fresh green eyes. She imagined her black hair, her smile. Everything she could remember. 

And then Kara felt something on her forehead, Lena kissed her on the forehead, whispering thank you. Kara was shocked, she had no idea what it meant and she didn’t want to find out, not now. Not when they are so close to each other. She didn’t want to break it, this hug. 

Kara closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep in Lena’s arm.  
  
How is Lena Luthor? Why do I feel this way next to her?  
Why her, Why Lena.  
I don't have feelings for her. I don’t.  
We are just close friends.

Just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ok so, I know exactly what the next one goona look like, just need to finish writing it.  
> Hopefully next week, but don't go anywhere!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> this is the first work I ever published.  
> I'm still writing and I hope to upload a new chapter every week.
> 
> I also hope everything makes sense, I tried my best in research about airplanes and how business class really looks like.  
> so I hope it's ok :)
> 
> I hope you are going to like it :)


End file.
